En El Bosque
by LadyMukuge
Summary: ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN. adéntrate con Kaoru y Misao al tenebroso bosque de Kowa, donde tendrán una aventura que recordaran toda la vida.
1. El Bosque

**ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN BY LADYMUKUGE.**

 **NOCHE EN EL BOSQUE.**

Ven amiga mía, ven, siéntate al lado del fuego, y escucha, escucha la historia que quiero contarte. Ocurrió hace unos años, en la noche de Halloween, muy cerca de este pueblo, allí en el bosque, donde nadie ya pasea ni camina, escucha la historia de dos chicas que conocieron el terror más puro y la pasión más ardiente.

 **Bosque de Kowa. 31 de octubre de 2014. (12:35 pm)**

El viejo coche de Misao había decidido pararse en medio de aquel bosque horripilante y oscuro, habían decidido coger el atajo del camino de tierra para llegar antes al pueblo vecino donde se celebraba una fiesta gigantesca de disfraces en casa de un amigo.

-¡Maldita sea Misao, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta!

Misao rodó sus ojos con enfado y miró enojada a su amiga, la cual estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto con un atrevido disfraz de (lo que se suponía) Van Helsing versión sexy femenina con unos pantalones negros ajustadísimos, corsé de cuero y botas de charol con tacones altos.

La conductora, Misao, llevaba de igual manera un mini vestido de Caperucita roja: un corsé blanco con lazos rojos que le alzaba el pecho, una falsa tirolesa y una capa roja.

Kaoru se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta para salir. Misao la imitó. Entre ambas abrieron el capó del coche y un humo negro del motor las rodeó haciendo que empezaran a toser como locas.

-sería mejor que llamemos a la grúa, Misao.

Misao asintió sin dejar de toser y con su celular marco el número para emergencias en la carretera de su seguro de auto. SIN LINEA.

-genial, no hay cobertura.

Kaoru chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y miró su celular, tampoco tenía línea ¡genial! La noche que se suponía que iba a ser la fiesta del año, donde se desataría con el primer tío bueno que viese para olvidarse del idiota de su ex novio, se estaba convirtiendo en una mierda muy grande.

-¿por qué no intentamos subir a aquella colina? – dijo Misao señalando una zona de tierra elevada sin arboles que se veía cercano. – tal vez allí tengamos algo más de cobertura.

Kaoru asintió y se miró los pies.

-¡Si llegamos sin caernos hasta allí con estos tacones, nos contratan en el circo!

-jajaja, ¡pues seguro que tendría mejor sueldo que en la heladería!

Kaoru bufó y empezó a reírse al escuchar a su amiga tararear una melodía de circo mientras andaban entre barro y rocas en dirección a la colina.

Al llegar a la colina se dejaron bañar por la luz de aquella luna, quedaba un par de días para que fuera luna llena, parecía querer acompañarlas, pues no había ninguna nube en el cielo aquella noche. Kaoru miró a su alrededor arropándose con sus brazos dándose calor.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Misao mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsito rojo.

\- nada, tengo la sensación de que nos están observando. -dijo Kaoru mirando en dirección donde antes había visto una sombra en forma de persona. Había jurado haber visto una cabellera rojiza deslizarse tras un árbol. – tal vez sea un oso…

Misao observó a su alrededor y empezó a sentir un picor en la nariz, miro a ambos lados, le había parecido percibir dos olores totalmente distintos, cada uno a un lado diferente de aquel claro. Uno de esos dos olores le llamo la atención, olía a algo excitante que no podía definir. Movió la cabeza intentando pensar con claridad.

\- Kaoru tranquilízate aquí estamos tu y yo, nada más. En este bosque no hay osos, ni lobos ni nada parecido.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!

Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos como búhos y se quedaron en silencio sin siquiera moverse un pelo.

-¿Entonces eso qué es? – dijo Kaoru abrazándose a su amiga. – ¿no dices que no hay lobos?

-y no hay, mi abuelo mató al último lobo de este bosque hace 50 años.

Algo entre los matorrales empezó a moverse.

-¿Qué… que es eso… que…?

De repente una ardillita salió despedida del arbusto y se subió a un árbol cercano, ambas mujeres dejaron salir el aire de sus pulmones aliviadas.

-una simple ardilla… cielos Misao casi me da un infarto. debe ser eso lo que vi tras el arbol-dijo llevándose las manos al pecho respirando de alivio.

\- creí que se me salía el corazón por la boca.

De repente una sombra negra cayo al lado de las dos muchachas, Kaoru y Misao dejaron de respirar, horrorizadas al ver un enorme y peludo lobo de color negro y ojos verdes neón intensos que las miraba con suma curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-shhh no te muevas Misao, tal vez se vaya.

\- no es un T-Rex Kaoru, aunque no nos movamos nos puede ver, es más, nos está mirando como si fuéramos su cena.

El gran lobo negro se acercó un poco más a las dos mujeres, olfateo un poco el aire y giró su hocico hacia Misao, la observó detenidamente y se acercó algo más, tanto que metió el hocico debajo de aquella falda corta de tirolesa para olisquearla mejor, Misao observó como aquel animal empezaba a menear el rabo como si estuviera contento.

-¡fuera de aquí! – dijo Misao dándole en el hocico al animal con su bolsito rojo.

El lobo la enseño los colmillos enfadado.

-no creo que fuera una buena idea, Misao.

\- lo hice sin pensar- dijo retrocediendo a la par que Kaoru.

El lobo avanzaba hacia ellas mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo.

Misao tropezó con una piedra y cayó de culo contra el suelo. El lobo se detuvo y movió las orejas hacia atrás como sintiendose culpable e intento acercarse más lentamente a la chica del vestido rojo.

Misao aprovecho para tomar un poco de tierra con sus manos y lanzárselo a los ojos del animal que aulló de rabia mientras que con sus patas delanteras se limpiaba los hocicos.

-¡KAORU CORRE!

Ambas mujeres tomadas de la mano dejando a aquel lobo gigantesco atrás, corrieron entre los arboles tropezándose de vez en cuando haciéndose desgarros en la ropa. Kaoru estuvo a punto de caerse y darse con una roca en la cabeza pero algo la ayudó. Le pareció sentir un fuerte brazo que la sujetaba de la cintura impidiendo aquel horrible accidente. Kaoru se giró para poder ver a la persona pero allí no había nadie, había jurado que alguien le había ayudado. Aun podia sentir la presión ejercida en su estómago.

-Kaoru, no te detengas ¡vamos!

\- Misao alguien ha impedido mi caída.

-habrá sido una rama de un árbol, tenemos que seguir adelante.

Kaoru a lo lejos diviso un camino de tierra y a lo lejos un puente que cruzaba el rio.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Debe ser el puente que va en dirección de la mansión Himura!

-¿La vieja mansión abandonada?¿ La que dicen que esta embrujada?

-lo que menos me preocupa ahora es un fantasma, me da más miedo el bicharraco que nos persigue.

Kaoru asintió, dándole la razón y ambas corrieron en dirección al puente antiguo de piedra, que aún se sostenía en pie de puro milagro.

Misao no podía más y menos con esos tacones, Kaoru se detuvo.

-Misao ¿Qué haces? Debemos seguir.

\- no puedo con estos tacones – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el muro de piedra para quitarse los zapatos.

La piedra no aguanto el peso de la muchacha y cedió, Misao que estaba apoyada en el muro salió despedida hacia abajo.

-¡Misao!

Kaoru se asomó al rio rezando por su amiga. Si no hubiera agua se habría abierto la cabeza y no le apetecía hacerle la autopsia de su mejor amiga. Misao salió a flote. Y como pudo llegó a la orilla. No había corriente, el agua parecía estancada, al menos era agua limpia.

-¡estoy bien Kaoru! –dijo alzando la mano y tosiendo el agua que había tragado.

Kaoru miró a todos lados intentando averiguar por donde podría subir su amiga sin problemas. Había acantilado a los dos lados del rio, no había manera de trepar.

-Kaoru, no te preocupes – dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga – ve hacia la mansión, yo buscare un sitio por el que trepar, pero no te quedes ahí sola.

\- no pienso dejarte…

-¡haz caso por una vez en tu vida!

-pero... - dijo Kaoru mirando los muros semi derribados de la vieja mansión.

-¡por el amor de dios Kaoru! ¡Eres la ayudante del forense, trabajas con muertos! ¿Te da miedo las historias de fantasmas?

Kaoru frunció el ceño enojada pero sabía que Misao tenía razón, ahí quieta en el puente era un blanco fácil para aquel lobo.

-¡Está bien pero si tardas más de 10 minutos salgo en tu busca!- vio a Misao asentir.

Kaoru cogió aire y echo a correr hacia la entrada de la mansión que ya se veía entre los tenebrosos árboles secos. Saltó una verja de hierro negra oxidada por el tiempo y se hizo un corte en el hombro.

-¡Mierda, mierda! –dijo Kaoru mirándose la herida. Tendría que buscar algo en esa casa para limpiársela.

Observó la gran mansión, que antaño fue una concurrida masía, era una gran casa estilo europeo construida en plena era Meiji, de ladrillo rojo ennegrecido por el abandono con adornos en marmol blanco. Subió las escaleras de la entrada como buenamente pudo y al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Miró a una de las ventanas de la torre más alta, había jurado que de soslayo había visto una figura observándola. ¡Imposible! ¿Tal vez un mendigo? Respiro hondo y la puerta cedió cuando giró el pomo. Entró en el recibidor de la mansión y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Querida amiga, aquí es cuando la historia se divide en dos ¿tienes una heroína favorita en esta historia? ¿Prefieres adentrarte en lo profundo del bosque? O en cambio… ¿entrar al refugio de la vieja mansión Himura? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones te parece la correcta? Si ya has elegido entonces eres libre de pedirme la historia que quieras que te cuente, tuya es la elección.

Si quieres saber lo que le paso a Kaoru en la mansión, tendrás que leer el capítulo 2

Si quieres saber lo que le paso a Misao después de su caída por el puente, lee el capítulo 3.

 **LA HISTORIA FINALIZARA EL 31 DE OCTUBRE.**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Este fic el **31 de Octubre** pasara a ser categoría MA, aunque no esté disponible en el índice principal será actualizado el día señalado. Si eres mayor de edad dale a Follow si quieres ser avisado cuando se actualice.

Buena suerte y feliz Halloween.


	2. Kaoru

**Capítulo 1: Kaoru.**

Kaoru miro a todos lados mientras avanzaba por aquel hermoso vestíbulo. A ambos lados se abrían dos hermosas escaleras de mármol negro con una puerta gigantesca entre ellas que daba a otra sala en la misma planta. La luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente la estancia.

-nunca había visto nada igual – susurro la muchacha.

Era como en las películas de época, recibidores amplios, escaleras anchas y pomposas, vidrieras hechas por los artesanos europeos más exquisitos. Lo que primero le llamo la atención a Kaoru fue lo pulcro del lugar, parecía recién limpiado, no había rastro de polvo en los muebles y el suelo de madera oscura relucía a la luz de la luna que entraba por las impolutas vidrieras de la mansión, nada acorde con la fachada externa de la mansión que parecía abandonada desde hacía muchísimos años.

Estaba clarísimo que allí, vivía alguien. La joven fijó su vista hacia una gran puerta de madera con adornos dorados situada a su izquierda, era toda una autentica obra de arte de la artesanía. Parecía dar a otra gran sala importante. Anduvo hasta ella, respiró hondo esperando encontrarse con el dueño del lugar y pedirle ayuda. Al abrir la puerta fue recibida por una gran oscuridad. Tomo su celular y puso la luz del flash a modo de linterna. Parecía una sala de invitados, una gran chimenea de mármol blanco al fondo totalmente apagada, un gran sofá de terciopelo rojo a la izquierda de la chimenea. A la derecha una barra de bar de madera de roble, que a Kaoru le recordó al de aquella película llamada el resplandor, pero solo que más pequeño y con menos botellas, en la misma barra del bar había colocado al final de ella una gramola muy antigua. No sabía quién vivía allí pero su gusto era exquisito: Whiskies escoceses de importación, ginebras y vinos españoles y franceses era lo que más abundaban en la vidriera del bar. Seguidamente del bar se encontraba un gran piano de cola negro con detalles cavados en papel de oro, parecía muy antiguo pero muy bien cuidado. Encima del piano un candelabro con tres velas a medio gastar.

Kaoru recordó que llevaba un mechero en su bolsito de cuero, ella no fumaba pero esa noche tenía pensado ligar con algún hombre y ofrecer fuego siempre era una buena excusa para iniciar conversación, encendió las velas y tomo el candelabro de plata, la luz de las velas le apaciguaban un poco el alma. Se fijó en el suelo, una mullida moqueta color granate se extendía bajo sus pies, seguro sería una gozada sentarse en ella al lado del fuego leyendo un buen libro.

Entonces el ruido de una puerta chirriante y un portazo que sonó en la planta de arriba la alertaron, el dueño estaba en la segunda planta. Salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras de mármol.

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Al llegar arriba de las escaleras, miro a la derecha y a su izquierda, a ambos lados había dos pasillos enormes llenos de puertas, pero era imposible que no la hubiera escuchado, su voz y sus pasos era lo único que retumbaba en esas frías paredes ¿sería sordo? Un ruido de una puerta la alarmó, vio por el pasillo de la izquierda como una puerta se abría y cerraba violentamente una y otra vez. Kaoru con el corazón en vilo se dirigió a la habitación, ahora es cuando tendría que salir por patas de aquella casa, siempre se quejaba de lo tontas que eran las protagonistas de las películas de terror que siempre inspeccionaban los ruidos más terroríficos en vez de salir corriendo. Ahora era ella una de esas idiotas, pero el lobo que había fuera le recordaba que no tenía opción, tenía que pedir ayuda para ir en busca de Misao.

Al llegar la altura de la puerta, la puerta seguía moviéndose violentamente, Kaoru la sujetó y pudo notar que el pestillo estaba roto, y al abrir la puerta noto el viento de la noche en su cara, la ventana estaba abierta y era el aire lo que empujaba la puerta, se rio de su absurdo miedo.

Aquel cuarto era un baño, un baño de los antiguos con una bañera de esas que solo se veían en la películas de época con cuatro patas, con adornos en cobre, el piso de mármol y un brasero antiguo al lado para calentar la habitación, se preguntó si todavía funcionaba y giró el grifo asombrándose de que saliera agua limpia por ella. Metió la mano bajo el chorro de agua, quería limpiarse un poco la cara y se volvió a asombrar cuando noto que el agua salía caliente. Sintió su cuerpo entibiarse de nuevo y fue consciente entonces del frio que sentía en los huesos. Observó el espejo del tocador que se iba empañando lentamente, se acercó al espejo para verse, estaba hecha un desastre, con un poco de agua se quitó los últimos restos de maquillaje que por el sudor de la carrera ya había prácticamente desaparecido. Volvió a abrir su bolsito bandolera y sacó un peine pequeño para arreglarse aquel desastre, había estado casi dos horas alisándose el cabello para nada. Cuando fue a dar el segundo pase con el peine el sonido del piano la detuvo.

No podía ser, no se había cruzado con nadie por los pasillos ni había escuchado las pisadas bajando escaleras, ni tampoco había escuchado aquella enorme puerta de la sala del bar abrirse.

Volvió a salir al pasillo y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras de mármol para observar la puerta de roble abierta de par en par y el delicioso sonido de aquel majestuoso piano de cola. Era una melodía triste que podía encogerte el corazón, Kaoru bajó solo un escalón cuando escuchó la voz más hermosa que había oído nunca, una voz masculina, suave y muy muy sensual y a la vez llena de pena y tristeza, Kaoru no tardo en apreciar que estaba cantando en un inglés impoluto ¿sería extranjero?

 **Sunday is gloomy, my hours are slumberless  
Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless  
Little white flowers will never awaken you  
Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you**

 **Angels have no thought of ever returning you  
Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?**

 **Gloomy Sunday…**

Kaoru empezó a bajar las escaleras poco a poco intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La música del piano se tornaba cada vez más agobiante y triste. El corazón de la chica empezaba a bombear tan rápido y fuerte que notaba los latidos en su cerebro. Sentía miedo.

 **Gloomiest Sunday, with shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I have decided to end it all  
Soon there'll be candles  
and prayers that are said, I know  
But let them not weep,  
let them know that I'm glad to go**

Kaoru se detuvo al llevar ante la puerta tomo aire antes de entrar. Lo primero que vio y le llamo la atención fue que la chimenea que antes estaba totalmente apagada, ahora tenía una gran llama en el interior que iluminaba la sala. Miro a su derecha y en el piano, sentado de espaldas a la puerta, había una persona, con el cabello largo muy largo, si no fuera por su voz hubiera jurado que era una mujer. Lo llevaba suelto, de un color rojo blanquecino, parecían canas, ¿sería una persona mayor? Kaoru siguió con la exploración y vio que este vestía con una yukata negra, un negro impoluto, con un kaku obi morado oscuro.

 **Death is no dream, for in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you…**

Kaoru ya no soportaba más aquella canción tan siniestra y triste. Decidió interrumpirle.

-disculpe señor…

Las manos de aquel tipo golpearon las teclas violentamente ensordeciendo la canción, estuvo unos instantes quieto como mirando un punto fijo del piano, después se levantó del asiento y con suma parsimonia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, se giró para mirar a la intrusa de su hogar.

Sus ojos se encontraron, a Kaoru le parecieron los ojos más bonitos que habían visto, ojos violetas. Pero hasta ahí. Esos ojos no tenían expresión alguna, ojos vacíos sin sentimientos, su tez era blanca sin ningún color que mostrara calor en ese cuerpo. Una horrible cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda le restaba perfección a su bello rostro, era delgado pero por la abertura de su yukata Kaoru diviso un poderoso pectoral musculoso.

-My Lady es de mala educación interrumpir una actuación. -Dijo en un perfecto japonés, la verdad es que parecía japonés tal vez había vivido en el extranjero.

-y no sabe cuánto lo siento, pero señor necesito su ayuda con urgencia.

-oh, para vosotros todo es urgente.

Kaoru no supo muy bien a que se refería con ''vosotros'' le vio dirigirse al bar donde tenía una copa de vino ya servido en una elegante copa y una botella de vino de color verde sin etiqueta alguna que dijera la procedencia de la bebida, le vio sorber de la copa y Kaoru frunció el ceño, ese vino tenía un color muy raro y denso. Vio como el hombre miró a alguna parte de la pared justo detrás de Kaoru la cual se volteó esperándose encontrar con alguien más, pero en la pared solo se reflejaban por las llamas de la chimenea la sombra de ella y la de él.

El tipo fijo su vista en ella que la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-¿va usted vestida así siempre? – volvió a tomar otro sorbo.

Kaoru se sonrojo.

-no, iba de camino a una fiesta de disfraces cuando….

-¿y de qué se supone va vestida? – dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a Kaoru.

-de Van Helsing.

El hombre hizo una extraña mueca de asombro para luego echarse a reír, era una risa fría y déspota.

-¿de Van Helsing? ¿Sabrá usted, quien es Van Helsing?- dijo burlándose de ella mientras se llenaba la copa de aquel denso vino.

-claro que sí, un cazador de vampiros. – dijo Kaoru furiosa.

\- no solo un cazador de vampiros – dijo negando con un dedo- era médico, uno muy bueno y era viejo, no… una muchachita pechugona que enseñaba más de la cuenta.

Eso era el colmo, ese tipo era un snob insufrible y un mal educado.

-aunque sinceramente prefiero encontrarme con usted antes que con él. Al menos podría divertirme un poco.

-vale se acabó, no tengo porque aguantar sus impertinencias, solo vine a pedir ayuda pero está visto que es usted una mala persona.

Dicho esto Kaoru salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, no sin antes escuchar como aquel tipo discutía consigo mismo.

''no voy a ir a disculparme, ve tu si quieres estúpido. Tú la has traído aquí''

Vale, no solo era un grosero, también estaba loco. Al llegar al pomo de la puerta descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, ella había entrado sin problemas ¿y ahora estaba cerrada? Giró sobre sí misma y observo al hombre del piano que había salido de la estancia y ahora la contemplaba con los brazos cruzados.

-no puede salir, un amigo nos pidió un favor, hasta que amanezca es usted mi invitada.

-¿su invitada? ¿Quién le ha pedido ese favor?

\- por favor señorita Kamiya ya es suficiente con un idiota que me haga doler la cabeza con reclamos, asique por favor ahórreme la jaqueca.

-¿cómo sabe mi nombre? – dijo asustada apoyándose en la puerta.

-ya se lo he dicho… mire, relájese ¿quiere? No me moleste y yo no la molestare se lo prometo, puede andar por cualquier sitio de la mansión, considérela su hogar esta noche, a la mañana será libre.

Kaoru observó aquel tipo, parecía cansado… es más juraría que parecía… viejo, su aspecto era de un joven de su edad. Pero si le mirabas a los ojos… parecían tener años y años de vida, sabiduría, dolor, tristeza y sinceridad. No supo por qué, pero Kaoru sintió que le decía la verdad.

-está bien, pero mi amiga esta… ella se cayó al rio y…

-su amiga está bien cuidada, se lo aseguro. Solo confié en mí. Seguro que ya está con esa persona.

Dicho esto aquel hombre se giró y volvió a entrar al cuarto del piano seguido de la mujer.

-¿puedo sentarme junto al fuego? – pregunto la chica.

-lo que usted quiera mientras no me moleste.

El hombre retornó al piano y entonó la sonata claro de luna.

Kaoru se sentó en el lado del sofá rojo más cercano a las llamas para entrar en calor. Suspiró cansada. Se retiró el bolsito y lo dejo a su lado, lo abrió y volvió a sacar su teléfono, seguía fuera de servicio. Fue a la galería de imágenes y amplio una foto de hacía tres semanas, la foto mostraba a Kaoru abrazada a un joven sonriente: Enishi, su ex novio. Hacia una semana la había abandonado por otra chica. Le había destrozado el corazón saber que le era infiel, cuando fue a reclamarle él no se lo negó en ningún momento. Aquel maldito le había causado mucho dolor. Suspiró y decidió eliminar la imagen. Siguió viendo imágenes y borrando todas en las que Enishi aparecía.

''ya sé que My lady esta triste, déjame'' escuchó Kaoru susurrar al pianista, en serio le estaba dando miedo el pelirrojo, parecía mirar en dirección a su sombra mientras seguía entonando a Beethoven. Volvió a concentrarse en su teléfono pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al hombre. Entonces vio algo que la dejó horrorizada e incapaz de articular ningún movimiento.

La sombra de aquel tipo había parado de tocar el piano y ahora se rascaba la nuca, mientras el hombre en ningún momento había despegado sus manos de las teclas ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿No era eso una sombra? un terror que jamás había experimentado la abarcó todo el cuerpo. No, habrá sido su imaginación que le jugó una mala pasada, eso era imposible. Tal vez era por la luz de las llamas que no paraban de bailar lo que había ocasionado esa ilusión. Se aburrió del teléfono, busco en el bolso de nuevo y sacó un espejito de mano, se miró la cara, estaba horrible, después se miró la herida de su hombro, podía volver al baño de la planta de arriba y curarse, sería mucho mejor que seguir escuchando esa música que deprimía a los muertos.

Se levantó, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al vestíbulo principal. El piano dejo de sonar.

-¿dónde va My lady?

-al baño, si no le importa.

El hombre volvió a tocar el piano, como si no le importara nada más. Kaoru frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación con su bolsito en las manos. Las luces ahora de toda la casa estaban encendidas. Cuando salió el piano paró y comenzó de nuevo a tocar, esta vez: Alessa's Harmony.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, el tipo lo hacía adrede se reía de ella. A ella siempre le habían asustado las películas de terror y los videojuegos, o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con lo paranormal. Era horrible subir por esas escaleras a oscuras con esa música de fondo.

Decidió subir de dos en dos los escalones, y cuando subió corrió hacia el baño como una loca, escuchó de fondo la risa divertida de aquel tipo de la planta de abajo. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño poniendo un mueblecito pequeño en la puerta rota. Se giró a mirar la bañera y vio que el brasero estaba encendido ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? Tal vez ya estaba encendido cuando subió al primera vez y no se dio cuenta… abrió el mueblecito de madera blanca de al lado del espejo y vio unas cuantas gasitas pero nada de medicinas ni nada que se le pareciera. Kaoru encendió el grifo mojo una gasita y se limpió lentamente al retirar la sangre se alivió al comprobar que era mucho menos de lo que ella suponía, no iba a dejar cicatriz. Buscó un sitio para tirar la toallita con sangre pero no encontró lugar, alguien llamó a la puerta, su corazón se paró unos segundos.

-My lady… ¿se encuentra bien?

Kaoru se alejó de la puerta, era la voz del pianista pero… el piano de abajo no había dejado de sonar ni un minuto ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había otra persona? ¿Con la misma voz?

-sí, si estoy bien no se preocupe.

-siento el comportamiento de antes… a veces soy algo… complicado… espero que no me odie.

-n-no, claro que no le odio…

-ah, cuanto me alegro. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? ¿Quiere darse un baño? Puedo traerle ropa limpia si quiere… ¿o quizás tenga hambre?

Kaoru no pudo más y abrió la puerta de golpe, ¿qué era lo que pasaba en esa casa? Al abrir la puerta nadie había allí, no había nadie detrás de la puerta. ¿Con quién había hablado? El piano sonaba con ímpetu en la sala de música, Kaoru volvió a cerrar la puerta y se agachó abrazando sus rodillas y empezó a llorar apoyada en la bañera, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería salir de ese cuarto, no quería volver a la sala de música.

Estuvo un rato así, hasta que logro tranquilizarse, el tipo del piano le había dicho que podía dirigirse a cualquier lado de la mansión, bien, intentaría ver por donde salir sin ser vista.

Se incorporó y tomo su bolsito, entonces se percató de algo: la gasita manchada de sangre que había usado para limpiarse no estaba, miró por todos lados y se encogió de hombros, tal vez se le habría caído y se hubiera metido por el recoveco del mueble del lavabo.

Abrió la puerta y para su asombro el pianista estaba esperándola fuera.

Era él, pues la música del piano había desaparecido hacia unos minutos, la miraba con otra cara diferente, algo ¿avergonzado? No supo definir la expresión de ese hombre. Realmente era atractivo, con ese cabello largo echado hacia un lado cayéndole por el hombro derecho hacia delante, con la yukata negra medio abierta mostrando su torso bien formado…

-My Lady… - dijo, rompiendo los pensamientos de Kaoru.- he sido un grosero con usted, mis más sinceras disculpas.

-sí, eso ya me lo había dicho…

El hombre miró de soslayo a su sombra, no sabía por qué tenía ese hombre esa manía extraña de mirar su sombra.

-bueno… tal vez le apetezca bajar a la sala de música, beber algo y charlar… ¿conmigo?

Kaoru se sorprendió de sí misma al asentir automáticamente. Salió del cuarto de baño y siguió a su anfitrión por el pasillo, al llegar a las escaleras, él, bajó un par de peldaños y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a abajar como todo un caballero.

Al tocarle pudo notar un frio intenso, estaba helado. Apartó la mano. El semblante del pianista se tornó sombrío.

-lo siento My Lady, mi temperatura corporal es algo… distinta a la de los demás…

-¿distinta? No había escuchado nunca de un calor corporal así…

-soy… un caso… único… bueno hay pocos como yo… - le vio titubear y dudar la explicación.

-señor…

-Kenshin… Himura Kenshin.

-Kenshin… no me tiene que dar explicaciones si no quiere. – Dijo Kaoru volviendo a aceptar su mano – todo será acostumbrarse.

Le vio sonreír, tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-sí, todo es acostumbrarse My lady

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala de música cuando un gran aullido que provenía del más profundo del bosque llamó la atención de los dos, Kaoru vio por las vidrieras como una bandada de pájaros alzó el vuelo.

-¡Misao!

La joven se acercó al ventanal y apoyo ambas manos en el frio cristal. Miro por todos lados no había ningún acceso al exterior por donde pudiera salir.

-My lady tranquilícese, su amiga está bien.

-¡no!

Kaoru se volvió a mirarle, él la miraba con la boca entre abierta.

-¡deje de mentir!

-My lady… -dijo Kenshin alzando la mano para tocarla.

Kaoru echo a correr hacia la puerta de salida pero al forcejear con el pomo vio que seguía cerrada, volvió a girarse y lo encaró.

-¡psicópata!

-no- negó el hombre con la cabeza.

Kaoru corrió escaleras arriba de nuevo, recordó la ventana abierta del baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta del excusado a toda velocidad: puerta cerrada. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? La puerta estaba rota… corrió hacia las demás puertas: todas cerradas.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta que vio una escalera a la derecha en forma de caracol que subía a una de las torres de la mansión, no había salida, giró su cuerpo en dirección contraria y vio al pianista que la esperaba junto a las escaleras.

-My lady- la llamó.

Kaoru no dudo en subir las escaleras de la torre, tenía que salir de allí como diera lugar, las escaleras eran estrechas, tomo rápidamente su teléfono y volvió a usarlo de linterna, al llegar arriba descubrió que las escaleras daban a una habitación de piedra, que simplemente tenían un ventanal sin cristal que daba a un balcón y un espejo de cuerpo, bastante antiguo. El aire del exterior golpeo su rostro y Kaoru respiro hondo. Miró toda la estancia sin ver nada interesante, se acercó al espejo, tenía un marco dorado y exquisito, pareciera haber salido del mismísimo palacio de Versalles, era digno de una reina. Si era tan antiguo como parecía debía costar una fortuna. Kaoru volteo su cuerpo para seguir investigando y se dio de bruces con Kenshin.

-My lady…

Kaoru grito aterrorizada ¿Cómo? No le había visto subir las escaleras, no le vio detrás de ella en el espejo, el espejo… Kaoru volteo de nuevo al espejo y solo se veía así misma, volvió a mirar al recién llegado y aún seguía allí, volteo al espejo y solo estaba ella.

-puedo explicárselo si quiere…

-no se acerque a mí –dijo la joven avanzando hacia atrás. Eso no le podía estar pasando.

-My lady por favor, no voy hacerla daño, mucho menos ahora que sé la verdad.

-¿qué verdad? – decía Kaoru mientras seguía avanzando hacia atrás, hacia el balcón.

-si vos me dejarais explicarme…

Kaoru ya había salido al balcón con aquel tipo extraño siguiéndola despacio, Kaoru notó algo duro detrás, la barandilla de piedra daba por finalizada su huida. No tenía escapatoria.

-es peligro –dijo el hombre tendiéndole su mano blanca- por favor, tome mi mano y venga conmigo a charlar.

-no –dijo Kaoru apoyándose en la barandilla- no se acerque más por favor.

-My lady…

-¡deje de llamarme así! ¡Déjeme ir!

-no, no me pida eso, no ahora que la he encontrado al fin.

Kaoru no entendió sus palabras ni entendió ese repentino cambio de actitud para con ella. Había pasado de ser un grosero déspota a un caballero galante, no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego. Se apoyó aún más en la barandilla, cogería impulso, lo empujaría y correría otra vez a las escaleras para ir hacia el pasillo de la derecha que aún no había explorado.

Pero su plan no contaba con que la barandilla estaba muy estropeada, cedió detrás de la muchacha y Kaoru se precipito al vacío, vio la expresión de horror de aquel hombre que corrió hacia ella para intentar alcanzarla, Kaoru supo que ese era su final, ella no tendría agua para amortizar su caída como Misao. Iba a morir en aquel lugar.

-¡My Lady!

Kaoru cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero a escasos metros de llegar al suelo algo detuvo el macabro final, tardo un poco en querer abrir los ojos, sentía dos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban, y la inclinaban un poco para que su cabeza recostara en el pecho de su salvador. Kaoru abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con unos ojos color ámbar que la miraban preocupado, era un muchacho pelirrojo, el color era puro fuego, mucho más vibrante que el de Kenshin, tenía el cabello sujeto a una cola de caballo bien alta y muy bien peinada, vestía como un samurái y su rostro… era el rostro que ella antes había admirado por su belleza, pero esta vez no había ninguna marca en forma de cruz en su mejilla. Si no fuera por eso, hubiera sido exactamente igual al pianista. ¿Un hermano gemelo? La voz del hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kaoru-dono… -dijo con un deje de preocupación.

Era la misma voz, la misma voz que la de su captor ¿Qué era todo aquello? Entonces todo se tornó negro. Kaoru se había desmayado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y le costó enfocar la vista, se llevó la mano a la cabeza recordando lo que había ocurrido y se incorporó lentamente, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación, tumbada en una cama enorme, con un colchón mullido y bien arropada por varios cobertores, la habitación con mobiliario muy al estilo aristócrata del siglo XIX le recordaba a la habitación de una princesa, iluminando la estancia había un par de candelabros de pie con unos cirios grandes. Un escalofrío le recordó la espalda, parecía un velatorio.

Recordó entontes el rostro de su salvador, y el corazón le empezó a bombear rápido. Había sentido algo al verle, recordó una extraña sensación que el embargó al mirarle a los ojos, como por fin, se sentía segura en esos brazos, aquella tormenta de sensaciones fue el detonante a su desmayo. Se maldijo a sí misma, había estado no se sabía cuánto tiempo en manos de aquellos tipos totalmente a su merced, podían haberle hecho cualquier cosa.

Se destapó un poco y observo como su ropa estaba intacta, entonces noto algo extraño, su herida del hombro había desaparecido, se tocó donde antes había estado aquel raspón sangrante, ahora solo había piel lisa y sana. Era imposible. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Un terror indescriptible la embargó.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró. Era Kenshin, llevaba una bandeja de plata en las manos, la miró a los ojos mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

-My Lady ¿Cómo se encuentra? Le he traído algo de comer, seguro estará hambrienta.

Kenshin no obtuvo respuesta alguna de parte de Kaoru, la cual se había vuelto a tapar con la sabana y lo miraba con cierto temor. El hombre le puso la bandeja en la mesita de al lado de la cama.

-¿y su hermano? – dijo la Chica, provocando que el hombre la mirara sorprendido, parecía no entender.

-¿hermano? Madame no tengo hermanos…

-¿Cómo qué no? Yo lo vi, era exactamente igual a ti pero sin esa cicatriz, y sus ojos…. –Kaoru se sonrojo al recordarlo- eran distintos.

Kenshin vio como las mejillas se entornaban de un color carmesí que la hacían ver más encantadora de lo que ya era.

-no, no tengo hermanos, lo que vio usted fue lo que yo una vez fui hace mucho tiempo.

Kaoru lo miraba sin comprender. El hombre dudo unos instantes en como proseguir sus explicaciones. Mientras lo pensaba levantó la campana de plata que guardaba el interior la cena de su invitada: una vichyssoise, algo de frutas de temporada y un vaso de vino tinto.

-luego si tiene más hambre, le traeré más cosas. Hacía tiempo que no cocinaba, había olvidado lo divertido que era.

Kaoru lo observaba con detenimiento hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien en ese tipo, su cuerpo, aunque lo movía ligero y sin problemas había algo extraño en él, podía ver perfectamente a través de su piel pálida las venas de su sistema nervioso.

-Kenshin – le llamó. Vio que el hombre dio un respingo al escucharla entonar su nombre y la miró. – siéntate. – le dijo haciendo sitio en la cama.

Vio al hombre dudar unos instantes y como movió sus manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas nervioso por su extraña petición. Pero obedeció. Se sentó a un lado de la cama como si fuera un niño obediente. Entonces Kenshin notó la mano cálida de la mujer posarse sobre su cuello. Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos.

-no puede ser…

El pelirrojo sonrió al comprender.

-si…- dijo el sin más.

-no tienes pulso…

-no.

Kaoru se levantó de la cama y se alejó de él.

-no, no puede ser.

-My lady… - dijo Kenshin levantándose y acercándose a ella. Kaoru no se movió del sitio.-no estoy vivo, pero tampoco estoy muerto… no del todo.-dijo posando sus frías y mortecinas manos en los hombros desnudos de la chica.

-¿Qué eres…?

-soy una criatura condenada a vagar por los siglos buscando a la persona que puede hacer latir mi corazón otra vez. Soy un condenado, pero además soy el eslabón más bajo de los de mi clase.

-¿eslabón más bajo?-dijo Kaoru sin comprender.

La joven entonces noto otras dos manos que venían desde su espalda, acariciando su cabello, giró su cabeza para encontrarse a sus espaldas al samurái de ojos ámbar. ¿Cuándo había entrado a la habitación? Ahora se encontraba entre los dos hombres como si se tratara de un emparedado, se sentía que la miraban como si fuera un manjar a degustar entre los dos. El samurái tomó un mechón de cabello de la joven y se lo llevó a la nariz pera oler su perfume. Kaoru se derritió ante el gesto al mismo tiempo que los dos hombres se juntaban más a ella. Ya ni el aire podía pasar entre ellos tres, Kaoru tembló.

Kenshin tomó la carita hermosa de aquella joven y la giró para que sus ojos violetas pudieran contemplar sus hermosos ojos azules.

-My lady…

Kaoru suspiró, algo en esos ojos violetas habían cambiado, eran poderosos e hipnóticos, Kaoru sin saber porque se dejaba hacer. Mientras el samurái a sus espaldas había bajado sus manos y ahora rozaba sus pechos sobre el cuero de su corsé negro. No podía luchar, no podía moverse, estaba clavada en el suelo mirando los ojos del pianista.

-My lady… dejé hace mucho tiempo de buscaros, estaba cansado, creí no encontraros nunca. Me condenaron por amar a una mujer que no era para mí. No soy como los demás de mi especie…

El Samurái joven desde atrás, tiró de golpe y hacia abajo el corsé de cuero dejando los pechos generosos de la chica a la vista de Kenshin el cual se relamió los labios y tomó un pezón rosado entre sus dedos. Kaoru suspiró cuando el samurái empezó a besarla el cuello.

-soy un ser doblemente castigado, maldecido con una existencia vacía, condenado a sentir en mis huesos el frio amargo paso de los años en soledad, hasta encontrar a la persona que una mi alma a mi cuerpo de nuevo, la parte que fui alguna vez, el hombre que nunca debí dejar de ser.

El pianista dejo de hablar y se llevó el pezón que estaba torturando con sus dedos fríos a la boca, Kaoru se retorció entre los dos hombres. Tenía enfrente a Kenshin devorándole los senos mientras que el otro… ''Kenshin'' que parecía más joven que el anterior torturándola el cuello mientras una de sus manos vagaba libremente por su vientre en dirección a su intimidad. Y no podía luchar contra ello.

El pianista alzo su mirada para observar el rostro de la joven que lo miraba con una sombra de miedo y deseo en los ojos. Kenshin absorbió el pecho izquierdo, lo soltó dejando que botara libre para luego volver a introducírselo en la boca. Sus manos ayudaron a su compañero que se dirigía a la intimidad de la muchacha bajando el mismo los leggins estrechos de la joven al mismo tiempo que baja también el tanga color rojo. Delicioso.

Kaoru obedecía muerta de placer, primero levantó una pierna y luego la otra para quitarse la prenda. El Samurái desde atrás por fin tuvo acceso a la zona que quería explorar con su mano, metió el dedo corazón entre los pliegues de los labios vaginales buscando su clítoris, lo encontró y empezó a mover la yema del dedo con movimientos circulares suavemente, acariciándolo, haciendo que la joven se retorciera apoyando su peso en él favoreciéndole el acceso a su intimidad. El samurái dirigió una sonrisa a su compañero, el cual se la devolvió y asintió.

-¿te gusta lo que te hace Battousai?

-Ba… Battousai… - dijo Kaoru repitiendo el nombre, al fin sabia como se llamaba el otro tipo. Aunque no le parecía un nombre, más bien un apodo. Al pronunciar ella ese nombre escucho una risita de satisfacción proveniente del samurái.

-él es lo que yo fui en su día. –dijo el pianista abandonando los pechos de la joven para acercar su cara a la suya. Le rozo los labios con los suyos. Tomó la barbilla de la joven y la forzó a abrir la boca.

-saca la lengua preciosa. – Kaoru obedeció- buena chica – dijo el tipo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su lengua para juntarla con la de la joven.

A Kaoru jamás la habían besado de ese modo, no era un beso de un amante recatado, era más bien de un hombre hambriento por una mujer. Después noto como el samurái colocado a su espalda la tomo de ambos muslos, y la sujetó en el aire abriéndole las piernas. Dejando su intimidad expuesta a su compañero.

Kenshin bajó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y se quedó a la altura de su intimidad, sopló su aliento frio sobre el clítoris de la chica, la cual ahogo un grito al sentir el frio.

-si decides quedarte, prometemos hacerte esto todas las noches… por toda la eternidad.-decía mientras metía uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica, metiendo y sacando. La chica empezó a moverse al ritmo que marcaba el pianista mientras era besada en la boca por Battousai.

Kaoru se volvió a estremecer cuando noto un segundo dedo penetrarla al mismo tiempo que la lengua fría de aquel siniestro tipo empezó a lamerle el clítoris de abajo arriba como si fuera un helado. Intento separar su boca de Battousai pero este no le dejó, gruño con cierto enojo y la chica dejó de luchar.

El clímax estaba muy cerca, tenía a dos hombres para ella sola, gemelos, torturándola eróticamente, iba a ser el juguete sexual de esos dos especímenes, no estaba mal ¿Qué diría Enishi al verla así? Sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo que besaba a Battousai con más ímpetu.

Kaoru abandonó por fin la boca del pelirrojo joven y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del joven, para gemir a gusto, iba a estallar pero no quería, era demasiado pronto.

-Kenshin… métemela…

El pianista se detuvo y la miró sorprendido, Battousai sonrió satisfecho.

-me estas pidiendo algo peligroso mi amor.

Kaoru lo miró sin comprender. Mientras Kenshin se incorporaba y acercaba su boca al cuello de la joven.

-si quieres que entre en ti –dijo mordisqueando su oreja – si quieres que me acueste contigo, tienes que darme algo a cambio…

-¿algo a cambio? –dijo Kaoru sin entender.

Kenshin volvió al cuello de la joven y lo lamió impetuoso, como si el cuello de Kaoru fuera ambrosia para él. Kaoru entonces lo entendió, siempre había tenido miedo a las historias que contaban en las fiestas de pijama sobre fantasmas, hombres lobo y vampiros. Un hombre que no tiene pulso, un hombre que no se refleja en los espejos… el mismo hombre que le estaba lamiendo el cuello preparándola para una mordida. Kaoru desvió su mirada a Battousai el cual no había dejado de observarla. Esos ojos ámbar que la llevaban a la locura y los ojos violetas hipnóticos de Kenshin… eran vampiros. Algo en ella estallo en su interior, el conjuro del vampiro se había roto. La cordura volvió a Kaoru que empujo con todas sus fuerzas al ser blanquecino y se zafó con violencia de ese tal Battousai.

-¡monstruos!-dijo Kaoru tapándose como podía los senos y su intimidad mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

El pianista volvió entonces a su semblante déspota y se colocó la Yukata.

-todavía no lo has entendido My lady. No somos monstruos, soy ''el monstruo''-dijo Kenshin para luego señalar a Battousai. – él y yo somos el mismo.

Dicho esto Battousai empezó a desvanecerse volviéndose casi trasparente, para luego volverse negro totalmente y volver a los pies de su amo, era la sombra de Kenshin.

Kaoru se cayó al suelo de la impresión que le dio contemplar aquella escena, y se echó a temblar.

Kenshin se dirigió a la cama para coger un cobertor, se lo echo por encima a la joven y se agachó junto a ella.

-voy a ser sincero contigo muchacha, me pidieron el favor de cuidar de ti, porque tu amiga Misao tiene un…. Enamorado un tanto especial.

Kaoru se cubrió con la manta y lo miró atónita ¿enamorado dice?

-Quería quedarse a solas con ella y tu… pues eras un daño colateral en sus planes, asique me pidió que cuidara de ti hasta que la noche acabase, para después, volvieras al pueblo cuando fuera menos peligroso para una muchacha en el bosque. Nunca me han gustado las personas, mucho menos las mujeres tan bonitas como tú. – Vio que la chica se sonrojaba - no me acerco porque no sirve de nada enamorarse de una humana si no es tu elegida.

-¿elegida? –dijo Kaoru apretando la manta contra si misma sin entender nada. Mientras Kenshin volvía a incorporarse y empezaba a andar por la habitación de un lado para otro pensando en las palabras que tenía que decir.

-mi último año de vida, fue durante el Bakumatsu- vio a la joven parpadear varias veces incrédula – yo era joven y creía que tenía la razón absoluta, y luchaba por una buena causa, me alisté al ishin shishi -pausó la charla y tendió su mano a Kaoru la cual la aceptó y se puso de pie usando la manta a modo de vestido, Kenshin volvió a caminar sobre la habitación y prosiguió el relato- me enamore, me enamore de la hija de un partidario al shogun llamada Tomoe, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y era la belleza clásica de aquel entonces, callada, recatada… sumisa. –Paro su relato y observó a la muchacha que tenía en frente – nada que ver con las muchachas de ahora que van mostrando lo que tienen – vio que Kaoru se puso roja de la rabia mientras fruncía el ceño – en mi mente de adolescente me inventé una historia romántica con ella. Aunque nunca hablamos. Morí de celos al saber que la iban a casar con otro tipo. Akira Kiyosato fue mi sentencia al infierno. Al intentar matarlo para quedarme con Tomoe caí en una trampa, un centenar de hombres se abalanzaron sobre mí.

-¿centenar? ¿Tantos?

-digamos que… me tenían miedo, no me extraña mate a más de la mitad incluyendo a Kiyosato – dijo con sorna- me dieron por muerto-dijo mientras se deshacía de la parte de arriba de la yukata mostrando a Kaoru sus cicatrices que surcaban todo su musculoso torso, la muchacha se llevó la mano a la boca – fue una carnicería lo que hicieron conmigo pero… tuve la suerte… o más bien la desgracia de estar en el camino de mi Sire esa noche.

-¿Sire?

-Sire es el vampiro que convierte otro en vampiro. Sintió compasión de mí y me otorgó el regalo de la eternidad. Durante un año me estuvo instruyendo en las leyes y normas vampíricas, pero una noche me escapé. No aguantaba más sin ver a mi Tomoe, fui directo a ella, quedó blanca del susto al verme. Ingenuo de mí pensé que era por timidez. Le dije que había ido a por ella, tanto se asustó que decidió suicidarse delante de mí. Le ofrecí mi sangre para convertirla y que fuera mi compañera eterna. – Kenshin paro su relato.

-¿y? – animo Kaoru a proseguir el relato.

-me la escupió a la cara. Murió aborreciéndome, de ahí viene mi segunda maldición. Sire se enfadó tanto conmigo que separo mi alma de mi cuerpo, para que sintiera la angustia eterna del vacío. No siento, no noto el calor, no siento amor… por eso, me di por vencido de encontrar a la elegida.

-¿Qué es la elegida?

-todos los vampiros, tenemos una esposa destinada. Los vampiros no podemos convertir a mujeres en vampiros, por eso son pocas las vampiresas, solo podemos convertir a hombres. Pero hay una excepción: la elegida. Su sangre es diferente a las demás. La comida humana nos sabe asquerosa, a fango. Nuestro metabolismo solo puede ingerir líquidos por eso bebemos sangre entre otras cosas. Pero... la sangre de la elegida… sabe y huele a la comida favorita del vampiro en cuestión. Es una sangre poderosa que hace que el corazón lata y la sangre vuelva a circular por el cuerpo y podamos…

Kaoru lo miró sin entender arrugando la nariz hasta que lo entendió.

-¿no puedes tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres? – le vio asentir.

-no, no puedo. Se le llama la maldición de Lilith. Ella maldijo a los hombres de la especie. No podemos estar completos sin nuestra elegida, la que nos da calma en todos los aspectos. Por eso los vampiros sin alma solemos aparecer atacando a mujeres en los cuentos y películas. No es que seamos asesinos, simplemente buscamos a nuestra pareja. Los vampiros que si tienen alma las encuentran fácilmente, por los sentidos que ellas despiertan. Pero al no tener un alma… no siento nada, solo podría averiguarlo tomando sangre de todas las mujeres que se me cruzaran en el camino y eso llamaría la atención de los humanos y estaría rompiendo la primera norma de todo vampiro: ser discreto. Acabaría en un juicio vampírico, créeme eso sí que da miedo y seguramente acabaría sentenciado a la entrega del sol.

-¿entrega del sol? Quieres decir que si el sol te toca…

-sí.

Kaoru sintió mucha pena de aquel hombre… entonces recordó algo.

-espera… dijiste que si me quería acostar contigo tendría que darte algo y estuviste a punto de morderme el cuello ¿crees que yo puedo ser esa elegida tuya?

-no lo creo, lo afirmo- dijo sacando la gasita que había usado para limpiarse la herida.- mi sombra que es mi alma, me entrego la gasita que te había robado del baño, es más sensitivo que yo que soy solo el cuerpo. Probé tu sangre y note el primer latido de mi corazón desde hace casi ciento cincuenta años. Sabes a melocotón, llore al recordar ese delicioso sabor. Después cuando lamí tu herida para curártela mientras estabas inconsciente tuve una erección.

Kaoru se puso roja.

Fue placentero volver a sentirme hombre. Estuve a punto de violarte mientras estabas inconsciente pero mi alma, me detuvo.

La sombra volvió a salir del suelo y el joven Kenshin volvió a aparecer.

-Kaoru-dono, usted es la única que puede unirnos.

Kaoru negó varias veces y se dirigió a la puerta.

-lo siento, eso que me pides no puedo… - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Enrollada con la manta en el cuerpo se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras las bajaba escucho gritar al vampiro.

-¡¿piensas condenarme a una eternidad de soledad?! ¡Kaoru vuelve aquí!

Kaoru corrió a la sala de música y se encerró en ella, al menos esa enorme puerta de roble se lo pondría difícil para pasar. Al girarse vio que en el sofá había una yukata blanca masculina se acercó a ella y la tomó. Sentía el calor volver a su cuerpo al estar de nuevo al lado de la chimenea. Se llevó la prenda a la nariz, olía a hombre. Olía a él… se quitó el corsé que llevaba desde hacía tiempo a modo solo de cinturón.

-si quiere puedo ayudarla… - escucho decir a sus espaldas. Al voltear vio a Battousai sonriéndola. Se tapó de nuevo con la manta– no me tenga miedo, yo no la quiero lastimar. Le preparé esa prenda después de que se desmayara para cuando despertara se pusiera más cómoda…

-pero el otro si, ¿verdad? El ''cuerpo'' si me quiere lastimar.-dijo cortando el parloteo del muchacho.

-no, tampoco, solo es que se siente desesperado. Ahora mismo está detrás de la puerta esperando a que usted quiera recibirlo. Entienda que sin mí, solo es un cuerpo lleno de angustia y vacío.

Kaoru tocó con su mano temblorosa la mejilla del chico y este suspiró ante el contacto y puso su mano masculina sobre la suya. Kaoru pudo notar los callos de las manos del joven por sujetar tanto la espada.

-¿Por qué puedo tocarte si eres un alma?

-solo tú puedes hacerlo, puedes verme tal como soy, pero no puedo permanecer mucho en estado físico, lo que hay detrás de la puerta es mi propio cuerpo reclamando por ti.

-os tengo miedo… - la chica se sinceró.

-lo sé, pero… por favor danos una oportunidad. Llevo solo mucho tiempo. Después de la muerte de Tomoe y de que mi Sire nos partiera en dos. Huimos de Japón y viajamos por toda Europa conociendo y aprendiendo nuevos idiomas y otras culturas, en Hungría conocí a Erzebeth una vampiresa centenaria la cual me enseño muchos trucos y a aprender a sobrellevar la soledad. Ella perdió a su pareja hacia mucho. Nos hicimos compañía mutuamente casi veinte años. Pero no podíamos estar juntos en un aspecto carnal. Ella podía estar con otros hombres, las elegidas cuando pierden a su pareja pueden volverse súcubos al ver que ya no tienen una atadura y pueden mantener relaciones sexuales con quienes quieran. Me volvía loco de la envidia cuando la oía gemir por el placer de estar con un hombre en la cama, mientras yo leía o intentaba leer a Allan Poe. Solo quiero que por un momento intentes ponerte en mi piel.

Kaoru dejó caer la manta al piso quedando totalmente desnuda ante él. El cual la miró con anhelo en sus ojos.

-¿esto es lo que quieres? Mi cuerpo y ya está.

-no, si… eres todo tú lo que deseo. No hay palabras para explicártelo.

Battousai tomó la yukata y la ayudo a ponérsela, después, le indicó el lugar donde había dejado unas sandalias que le estaban un poco grandes.

-en esta casa no hay nada femenino, lo siento.

-no lo tienes que jurar – dijo Kaoru con sorna. Aquel lugar necesitaba un toque femenino con urgencia.

-podías ayudarnos a darle otro toque… si te quedas…

-no puedo, tengo mi vida. Yo….

-está bien, lo entiendo. Te dejaremos sola entonces, me llevare mi cuerpo lejos de ti, descansa en esta estancia si quieres.

El corazón de Kaoru le golpeó fuerte en el pecho, se sentía abandonada al verle marchar desvaneciéndose, era más doloroso de lo que había sentido alguna vez. Tal vez lo que ese vampiro no supera es que la elegida también siente una extraña sensación al estar al lado de la pareja. Corrió hacia la puerta y en el vestíbulo ya no había nadie.

-¿Kenshin? ¿Kenshin dónde estás?

-¿My lady?

Kaoru volteo y Kenshin estaba detrás de ella donde justamente hacia un momento no había nadie.

-Kenshin quiero hablar contigo.

El vampiro asintió y pasaron a la sala de música, Kaoru se acercó a la barra del bar.

-¿en qué puedo servirla?

-como… ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Cómo se juntan un alma y un cuerpo?

Vio un deje de esperanza en sus ojos violetas.

-Tiene que ofrecerme su sangre, el corazón empezara a latir en mi cuerpo y mi alma regresara a mí.

¿Así de simple? – Le vio a asentir – sí, mi Sire me maldijo a vivir sin sentimientos, y solo puede ser roto el hechizo con sangre de la elegida, pero como al no tener alma encontrarla, se hace imposible… supongo que quería que me desesperara y acabara yendo matando jovencitas buscándote desesperado. Y que me condenaran a muerte. Pero opte por vivir encerrado aquí después de mis aventuras europeas. Alimenté la idea de que la mansión estaba embrujada, los niños ni nadie se acercan ya aquí. Luego conocí al señor del bosque y me hice amigo suyo, el tipo esta tan solo como yo…

-¿señor del bosque?

-ya lo conocerás, es un tipo bastante encantador cuando quiere pero… - Kenshin calló cuando la mano de Kaoru le condujo hacia el sofá y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

La chica se abrió un poco la yukata dejando su cuello al desnudo, vio que el vampiro trago en seco.

-¿segura?

-solo un poco, rompamos el hechizo.

Kenshin se lamio los labios y se fue acercando abriendo la boca y mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¡espera!¿sabrás cuando parar?

Vio asentir al vampiro y acto seguido la mordió. Kaoru ahogo un gritito, no era de dolor era una sensación extraña, sentía una gran presión en su cuello y notaba la lengua de Kenshin lamer la sangre que se escurría para abajo. Entonces una luz tenue y azulada envolvió al vampiro la sombra de Kenshin fue absorbida por el cuerpo del vampiro el cual fue tomando color en la piel y su cabello fue tomando el rojo vibrante como lo fue cuando estaba vivo. Al separarse, Kaoru contempló un hombre nuevo: la madurez del hombre del piano, pero el color sano de piel de Battousai, y su cabello rojo fuego, un hombre maduro pero joven ahora la sonreía. No había rastro de sufrimiento en esos ojos violetas.

-Kaoru-dono… gracias. –dicho esto se volvió a sentar recostándose en el sofá aliviado.-mire, toque aquí.

La mano del hombre condujo la mano de la chica a su pecho, Kaoru noto un corazón latir debajo de la piel.

-late…

-sí, gracias a usted – dijo mientras la besaba en la mano.

Kaoru se removió algo inquieta. Aquel tipo era la mezcla justa de los dos que había conocido antes, ahora parecía más alegre y amable, era hermoso, guapo… era su tipo.

-¿Kenshin ahora puedes hacer vida normal?- le escucho reírse.

-no, sigo siendo un vampiro, el hombre que Seijuro Hiko convirtió. Vuelvo a ser yo mismo, pero sigo necesitando a alguien a mi lado, no quiero pasar la eternidad solo.

-oh… intentaras buscar… ¿a otra?

-¿Qué otra Kaoru-dono? Solo hay una elegida y esa eres tú, no pienso renunciar a ti.

Esas palabras hicieron feliz a Kaoru pero también la atemorizaron. Había salido hacia poco de una relación que ella creía que dudaría siempre, y ahora se encontraba que se estaba olvidándose completamente de Enishi. Volvió a removerse en el sofá.

-¿Qué ocurre Kaoru-dono?- el vampiro se acercó a la joven inclinándose hacia ella para olisquearla.

Kenshin cerró los ojos, si, era su esposa destinada, ahora que podía olerla, ahora que los sentidos del olfato y el tacto habían vuelto a su cuerpo, toda ella le pertenecía. Su cuerpo había estado ciego pero su alma reconocería a su media mitad de cualquier manera.

-entiendo – dijo Kenshin por fin.

El vampiro metió una de sus manos por la yukata de la joven y le tocó su parte intima, Kaoru avergonzada intento sacarle la mano. Pero no consiguió moverle ni un ápice, era muy fuerte. Sacó la mano y lamio la esencia de su joven amada.

-si… he sido malo… te deje al borde del orgasmo, ahora lo recuerdo. Soy un hombre malvado, perdóname.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, lo pervertido de aquel tipo no había cambiado, es más, se había multiplicado por dos. Veía como el vampiro seguía relamiéndose por su esencia. Después el hombre se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído.

-¿quieres que vuelva a lamerte ahí abajo?

Kaoru se incorporó alejándose de él pero otra parte de ella le gritaba un ¡SI! En su interior que la asustó.

-te he dado mi sangre como un favor, no esperes más de mí.

Vio como el vampiro se levantaba y volvía a despojarse de su parte de arriba dejando sus pectorales libres y a la vista. Kaoru trago en seco cuando él, tomo de nuevo su mano y se la llevó al pecho.

-en serio ¿no quieres disfrutar de mí? ¿No te das cuenta Kaoru, que soy tu esclavo?

La atrajo con fuerza hacia él y sus manos la apretaron desde las nalgas para que no huyera de él, Kaoru gimió al notar el miembro erecto de su compañero. El sonrió y empezó a frotarse contra ella.

-me siento vivo de nuevo y esto, es gracias a ti.- dijo antes de robarla un beso.

Kaoru no pudo más y se dejó llevar por aquel calor que la consumía hasta los huesos, se sentía mareada tal vez por la pérdida de sangre, tal vez por el cumulo de emociones, tal vez por todo.

Fue ella misma la que se quitó la yukata enfrente de él y fue ella misma la que le ayudo a él a desvestirse. Las llamas de la chimenea eran las únicas testigos de aquella muestra de pasión entre dos personas que eran dos desconocidos entre ellos a penas hacia unas horas y que se habían encontrado para ser el bálsamo de cura del otro. Kenshin recorría con sus manos la frágil y bonita espalda de Kaoru, bajaba a veces las manos hasta las nalgas y las apretaba, mientras seguía sin abandonar los labios que lo estaban mortificando.

Kaoru recorrió los músculos del pecho y del abdomen, era delgado pero tenía una figura envidiable, era rudo, y se veía salvaje. Sus caderas escurridas apuntaban hacia el pecado, gemía cada vez que el movía las caderas para que sintiera como la tenia de dura.

-Kaoru… - gimió él antes de dejar su boca y bajar por su cuello y pecho sembrando besos abrasantes. Se colocó de rodillas ante ella.

Kaoru miró el techo ahogando un gemido cuando metió su lengua entre los pliegues de su vagina, coloco una mano en el cabello del pelirrojo y se lo enredó entre los dedos, esa lengua experta sabia como hacerla temblar del gusto. Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba como la lengua chocaba con su carne, como succionaba, como la lamia… era una tortura.

Entonces recordó algo importante, y abrió los ojos para observarle, el vampiro concentrado en volverla loca estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Kaoru miró como él se llevaba la mano de vez en cuando a su miembro erecto y se lo acariciaba, tenía que dolerle, ¿Cuántos años había dicho que había estado sin una mujer? No podía ser tan egoísta.

-levántate Kenshin –dijo apartándose de él.

-¿he hecho algo mal? – dijo Kenshin preocupado.

-he dicho que te levantes – dijo ayudándole a incorporarse para empujarlo y sentarlo sobre el sofá. Se colocó a su lado y lo beso mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la erección de Kenshin, el cual al notar la mano de la chica dio un respingo sorprendido.

-déjate hacer, vas a ver lo aburridas que son las chicas sumisas y calladas. –dijo mordiéndole los labios. El sonrió con malicia. Estaba celosa de lo que le había dicho de Tomoe.

Kenshin dejo la mente en blanco cuando su pareja empezó a masturbarle, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó hacer. Los movimientos de Kaoru lo estaban llevando a la locura, quería agarrarla e hincarse en ella. Las manos de Kaoru lo soltaron y el gruño como un animal herido.

Vio a Kaoru ponerse de pie y ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, se colocó el miembro en su entrada y empujo hacia abajo, vio como el vampiro enseñaba los dientes y colmillos gimiendo de gusto.

Kaoru subía y bajaba con un ritmo loco, mientras el vampiro le mordisqueaba y succionaba los pechos. Kenshin vibraba con los movimientos de aquella amazona pero quería más. Con una fuerza descomunal agarró a Kaoru sin salir de ella y la tumbó sobre la moqueta. Empezó a embestir con fuerza.

-mía…. Eres mía…. –dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían ámbar.

Kaoru se retorcía debajo de él, le agarró y le clavo las uñas en el trasero empujándolo más adentro de ella, quería sentirlo completo. Kenshin sonrió.

-¿te gusta sentirla entera? ¿Tanto te gusta mi polla?

Kaoru se moría de la vergüenza pero asintió mordiéndose los labios, ese sinvergüenza hacia que ella misma exigiera las cosas que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacer con sus anteriores parejas. Las embestidas fueron volviéndose más rápidas. Kaoru no veía nada más que a ese ser perfecto empujando hacia ella mientras su cabellera roja estaba totalmente enredada y despeinada. Entonces Kaoru gimió y se arqueó, se estaba corriendo. Kenshin noto las piernas de Kaoru temblar mientras su interior se contraía contra su pene, eso fue lo que le llevo al máximo. Se corrió dentro de ella y mientras lo hacia la besó con ansias buscando su lengua mientras le daba pequeñas embestidas para que terminara de salir todo el semen.

Se separó de ella y la contempló, tenía el cabello negro esparcido alrededor de su cabeza, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos y nublados por el placer a la cual le había sometido. Sus pechos generosos subían y bajaban en compas con su respiración. Sonrió satisfecho, era la muchacha más bonita y más amable con la que había estado y era su elegida, su esposa destinada.

-My lady… quédate conmigo, te cuidare para toda la eternidad. Lo prometo.

Kaoru desvió la mirada, no sabía que decir después de haber echado el mejor polvo de su vida ¿gracias? Se quedaba corto, pero lo que él le pedía… era matrimonio. Pudo ver el semblante triste del vampiro que se levantaba del suelo.

-piénsatelo hoy, cuando caiga el sol vendré y te hare la misma pregunta.

-¿y si mi respuesta es no? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-entonces al día siguiente cuando se vaya el sol… te hare la misma pregunta.-dijo mientras se terminó de poner la yukata negra. Kaoru que también se estaba poniendo la Yukata blanca lo miró horrorizada.

-me dijiste que al salir el sol era libre.

-obvio que mentí para que te tranquilizaras, mi alma ya me estaba comiendo la cabeza mientras tocaba el piano de que tú eras la chica soñada tantas veces por las dos partes de mi ser. He probado tu sangre, he probado tu cuerpo. No pienso dejar que te alejes de mí. Para mi eres el tesoro más preciado que tengo.-dijo kenshin acercándose a ella y le beso la frente – va a salir el sol en apenas una hora y tengo que bajar al sótano a esconderme. Estoy deseando mostrarte mi cuarto. Si quieres puedes indagar el resto de la mansión, la puerta que hay detrás de una de las escaleras a la izquierda, es la cocina, ahí hay de todo para que te alimentes, también hay un televisor pequeño para que no te aburras mientras me esperas. Espérame aquí iré a por unas cuantas cosas que pueden interesarte.

El vampiro salió de la habitación de música dejando a una Kaoru pasmosa y asustada. Al recomponer la compostura salió al vestíbulo en su busca pero ya se había ido. Le había dicho claramente que era su rehén y que o lo aceptaba o lo aceptaba.

Se había dejado seducir por aquel tipo solitario, quería ser ella la que calmara su soledad pero no calculó el precio a pagar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza totalmente desesperada.

-tengo que salir de aquí…

'ven'

Escuchó una voz extraña que venía desde detrás de la puerta grande que había en el vestíbulo entre las dos escaleras de mármol. Al abrirla descubrió la biblioteca. Antes todas las puertas estaban cerradas, pareciera que Kenshin al fin la dejaba realmente cotillear por todos los sitios de su hogar. De nuevo la voz profunda que le había parecido oír volvió a aparecer, Kaoru miró a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie.

'nunca más'

-¿nunca más? – Kaoru miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie.

'nunca más'

Entonces Kaoru recordó que Kenshin le había mencionado su gusto por Allan Poe, y todo aquello le recordaba al relato de El Cuervo, de ese mismo autor, buscó el libro por todos lados, cuando dio con él lo quitó de la estantería pero no pasó nada.

-¿es esto? – dijo sin saber muy bien a quien le hablaba mostrando el libro.

'nunca más' volvió a repetir aquella voz masculina

La chica abrió el libro buscando el relato. Cuando lo encontró leyó la última parte del cuento. Donde el cuervo se quedó parado para siempre en el busto de palas. Kaoru miró hacia la izquierda de una de las estanterías donde había busto pequeño de una diosa griega, le había llamado la atención al entrar, pues no había otro elemento de decoración en aquella sala. La joven movió el busto y se accionó un resorte, moviendo una de las estanterías. Al acercarse Kaoru pude ver una especie de cueva.

'huye' volvió a decir la voz.

La chica entro al pasadizo y la estantería volvió a su sitio. Antes de que se cerrara por completo pudo ver a un hombre de cabello negro largo con una capa blanca y roja que la miraba con una cara burlesca. Vagó por aquel oscuro lugar cerca de veinte minutos que se le hicieron eternos, se estaba arrepintiendo de aquella decisión, había olvidado su bolso con sus cosas incluido el teléfono. Al caminar un rato más, vio una luz al final del túnel. Estaba salvada. Salió al exterior de la mansión, al lado del puente de piedra por donde había caído Misao. La noche se estaba yendo y ella tenía que alejarse lo antes posible, aun podía Kenshin salir a la calle. Dio un paso hacia el puente de piedra cuando escucho un grito desgarrador dentro de la mansión. Era la voz de Kenshin.

-¡KAORU! – al son de ese grito Kaoru pudo ver como los cristales de la casa explotaron.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y echo a correr como una loca, atravesó árboles y charcos, vio a lo lejos el claro donde junto a Misao habían sido atacadas por aquel lobo negro. Estaba cerca del coche de su amiga. Cuando lo tuvo localizado aceleró la carrera, se metió dentro de él e intentó arrancarlo, las llaves seguían puestas en el contacto.

El motor sonó gripado en los dos primeros intentos.

-vamos… vamos…

Kaoru volvería al pueblo si ese puñetero auto conseguía arrancar y pediría ayuda a la policía para buscar a Misao. El coche por fin arrancó.

-¡Aleluya!

Entonces Kaoru diviso una figura cerca del coche: Misao

-¡Misao! – Dijo Kaoru saliendo del auto.- ¡creí que te había perdido para siempre!

Vio a su amiga echarse a llorar. Estaba medio desnuda con una camiseta negra de tirantes masculina y llena de barro hasta las cejas. Pobrecita.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué haces con una Yukata? ¿Y tú disfraz?

-¿y tú?.. ¿Por qué estas desnuda? ¿De quién es esa camiseta? ¿Y porque estas rebozada en barro?-dijo mientras veía a su amiga que parecía recordar algo

-súbete al auto Kaoru ya tendremos tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Ambas mujeres subieron al auto, esta vez conducía Kaoru que era la que llevaba calzado. Metió primera y le piso el acelerador a tope, saliendo el coche despedido, dio un giro brusco en dirección al pueblo.

El sol salió entre las montañas.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto, dejaron el bosque atrás, mirando de vez en cuando a los árboles que ya estaban lejos esperando ver a alguien que nunca apareció. Ambas tenían mucho que contar pero ninguna de los dos admitiría jamás, que en ese bosque, ambas, dejaron abandonado su corazón.

 **¿FIN?**

 **Si queréis una continuación, hacédmelo saber con vuestros reviews. gracias.**

 **LadyMukuge**.


	3. Misao

**Capitulo2:Misao**

Misao vio a su mejor amiga alejarse en dirección a la Mansión abandonada, una vez que la perdió de vista miró a su alrededor buscando por donde escalar, esa noche había sido mejor quedarse en casa, arropada con una mantita y tomando chocolate caliente, maldijo su suerte, ahora estaba calada hasta los huesos y hacia frio.

Decidió que lo mejor sería seguir el rio hacia abajo en dirección al pueblo con suerte se encontraría con alguien y pediría ayuda para buscar a Kaoru, rezó porque Kaoru llegase sana y salva a la casa Himura.

Anduvo por un par de minutos hasta que vio un sitio por donde trepar con la ayuda de las raíces de un árbol seco, fue escalando poco a poco dejando sus zapatos rojos tirados en el suelo, pues no le eran de mucha ayuda. Una vez ya estuvo arriba se sacudió la ropa llena de tierra y se miró los dedos de los pies llenos de barro, ahora estaba mojada y descalza ¡genial!

-menuda noche de mierda ¿Qué más puede pasar?

Al girarse para volver de nuevo hacia el puente de piedra, se encontró con unos ojos verdes neon que la observaban con curiosidad.

El lobo negro estaba sentando encima de una piedra, observándola con la cabeza ladeada, a Misao le pareció más bien un perrito encantador a la espera de su amo más que un lobo salvaje, sacudió la cabeza desechando esa idea y se recordó que aquel bello animal tenía dos colmillos grandes y afilados porque ¡era carnívoro!

Avanzó en pequeños pasos marcha atrás sin dejar de mirar al lobo que la seguía con la mirada.

-buen chico quédate ahí quietecito…

El lobo se estuvo quieto, relajado pero sin dejar de mirarla, cuando Misao ya estuvo en una distancia prudencial se dio la vuelta y echo a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo. Ahora sin los tacones le era más fácil correr. Tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra, Misao se maldijo por su torpeza, gritó con ganas y se echó a llorar por el dolor, se había raspado las rodillas. Entre los arbustos algo se movió ¿el lobo? Ya sí que rezó enmendándose a todos los santos, aquel lobo con el olor a sangre la iba a devorar.

De los arbustos salió un enorme jabalí salvaje con cara de pocos amigos, Misao se arrastró hacia atrás como pudo muerta de miedo, al ver los dos colmillos que parecían dos cuernos. Cerró los ojos y espero su suerte.

El jabalí empezó a correr hacia ella para atacarla pero algo se le cruzó en su camino: el lobo negro. Se había interpuesto entre él y Misao y le estaba encarando. Misao abrió los ojos observando el espectáculo ¿ahora se pelearían por la presa? Vio como el lobo saltó sobre el lomo del jabalí mordiéndolo con rabia. Misao se llevó las manos a la cara horrorizada, miró a todos lados y se levantó como pudo, no iba aquedarse a ver como terminaba la pelea, era su oportunidad para escapar. Salió corriendo de nuevo en dirección al puente sorteando ramas y más ramas de árboles, de nuevo tropezó con un saliente y cayó rodando por un terraplén.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó como pudo, se sacudió las rodillas y se miró la herida, no parecía muy grave. Dio varios pasos y entre los arboles distinguió lo que parecía una luz hogareña. Misao abrió los ojos como platos ¿eso era una cabaña? ¡Estaba salvada! Aceleró el paso y pudo ya por fin observar aquel lugar. Dios santo…

-parece la cabaña de Evil Dead… - dijo Misao no muy segura de querer entrar.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana de la cabaña para mirar en el interior, vio la chimenea encendida, la mesa llena de deliciosa comida, y en la radio sonaba: My baby Just Care For Me, de la cantante Nina Simone, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal: era su canción favorita.

-Vale, esto no me gusta, esto en las películas de terror es cuando sería mejor alejarse de aquí.

Misao sopesó sus palabras mirando el interior de la cabaña y luego mirando al oscuro bosque.

Un ruido que surgió de lo más profundo del bosque decidió por ella. Corrió hacia la puerta llamando como una loca, pero nadie contestó. Al intentar abrir la puerta vio que esta cedía al girar el pomo. Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó apoyada en la puerta mirando el interior, intentando buscar al dueño.

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? Disculpe la puerta estaba abierta…. Me he perdido…. Mi coche dejo de funcionar – Misao empezó a andar por el pasillo a oscuras con solo la luz del salón que estaba abierto. Encendió el interruptor del pasillo y se hizo la luz, ahora parecía todo menos siniestro.

-¿hola? – se iba a cercando al cuarto de baño, supuso que era el aseo porque se escuchaba las cañerías del agua. De repente alguien cerró el grifo.

-¿hola? – Volvió a decir Misao – ¡perdone señor me he perdido!

Vio que el pomo de la puerta giró para abrirse y el pulso se le disparó, entonces la puerta se abrió y dejo escapar vaho del agua caliente de la bañera, una figura masculina salió en su encuentro. Con una toalla color negra atada a las caderas (solo vestido con esa toalla) de entre el vaho salió un hombre que Misao conocía bien, la joven abrió la boca pero no salían palabras de ella, el hombre mucho más alto que ella la miraba serio de arriba abajo.

-¿jefe?

-¿Makimachi?

Misao miraba al dueño de la cafetería-heladería donde trabajaba para pagar sus estudios universitarios, tal vez ese hubiese sido un bonito sueño, Shinomori Aoshi estaba como quería, tenía un abdomen plano y musculoso, unos brazos fuertes y sus pectorales… pero ahora le parecía más bien muy terrorífico todo, ¿y si era una pesadilla? ¿Y si ahora su sensual jefe se convertía en Jack el destripador?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí, jefe?

-perdóname Makimachi pero esa línea la tendría que decir yo, estas en mi casa.

-¿esta es su casa? – dijo Misao horrorizada ¿ese espanto de sitio era su hogar?

\- en realidad es un refugio de caza, yo vivo en el pueblo evidentemente – dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la chica, la vio soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-gracias a Dios que es usted, estaba muerta de miedo ahí fuera, se me ha roto el coche en medio de este bosque y me perseguía un lobo gigante y…

-Señorita Makimachi, siento interrumpirla pero como vera usted estoy en toalla y me voy a quedar congelado si no me pongo algo de ropa.

Misao lo volvió a mirar y se sonrojó.

-es cierto, discúlpeme.-dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar al hombre.

\- espéreme en el salón y coma algo, debe de estar hambrienta si lleva mucho tiempo deambulando por ahí.

-gracias jefe…

Se dirigió al salón y se puso al lado de la chimenea, se miró la ropa toda desgarrada, debía verse ridícula en esos momentos, se deshizo la trenza y se peinó su larga melena con los dedos y se puso el cabello a un lado cayéndole hacia delante como una cascada de aguas negras, esperando que el calor de la lumbre terminara de secarlo, también se quitó la ridícula capa roja y la tiró encima del sofá, ahora solo estaba vestida con un corsé que antes era blanco y ahora marrón y verde por la tierra y la hierba y una ridícula falda minúscula de tirolesa. Aprovechó que su anfitrión no estaba para colocarse un poco el escote.

-señor, en qué berenjenales me meto…

-ejem.

Misao se volteó y vio a su jefe recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pectorales ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí viéndola? ¡Qué rapidez! Se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón gris de deporte. Estaba para comérselo.

-por favor señorita Makimachi siéntase y coma algo, iba a empezar a cenar después del baño.

Misao se sentó y Aoshi le ofreció una copa de vino, Dios, estaba hambrienta.

-¿dice que hay un lobo fuera? – vio como Misao sorbió un poco de vino.

-sí, ¡es enorme y terrorífico! He estado a poco de servirle de cena.

-¿en serio? Creía que no había lobos en esta zona…

\- se supone que mi abuelo cazó al último de ellos hace 50 años pero… parece ser que se equivocaba.

-¿su abuelo cazaba lobos?- más que una pregunta a Misao el pareció una afirmación

-sí, era el mejor.

-¿está orgullosa de él? – dijo Aoshi en tono serio.

-en realidad… no. – Dijo Misao sinceramente – exterminaron a todos los lobos porque uno de ellos atacó a mi padre cuando era un niño. Mi abuelo llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a mi papa. Hubo mucho miedo generalizado en el pueblo hacia los lobos, pero creo que aquella matanza fue excesiva.

-bien – Aoshi sonrió.

Misao se quedó estática nunca le había visto sonreír, era más bien un tipo antipático que apenas miraba a sus trabajadores si no era para echar broncas por bajo rendimiento, aunque Misao nunca había recibido ninguna porque ella trabajaba muy duro para ganarse el sueldo.

-Pobrecita, Kaoru y tu teníais que estar muy asustadas, menos mal que has dado conmigo, yo os voy a ayudar.

-Gracias – Misao sonrió ampliamente.

-¿te apetece kétchup con las patatas?

\- oh, sí, siempre le echo kétchup, pero no quería importunarle…

-para nada, te lo traigo ahora mismo.

Misao sonrió feliz al verlo ir a por el kétchup. Se llevó a la boca un trozo de pollo frito y al morderlo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo ¿Cuándo le había dicho que estaba con Kaoru? Apartó el pollo de su boca y miro la cena y luego el reloj, ¿iba a cenar a las 2 de la noche? Su cena favorita… sabía que le gustaba echarse kétchup en las papas fritas…. Su canción favorita…

Era una encerrona. Tenía que salir de allí cagando leches.

-aquí tienes – dijo Aoshi pasándole el kétchup. Su marca favorita.

Misao tomó el bote y empezó a fingir que se mareaba.

-¿Misao? – dijo el hombre preocupado.

Misao se incorporó y se sujetó a él.

-No me encuentro bien, señor Shinomori.

-no me asustes pequeña – dijo acariciándole el rostro. Misao no supo cómo interpretar aquello.

-seguro que son los nervios, he tenido mucho miedo en ese bosque, creí que ese lobo me mataría.

-shhhh – dijo poniéndola un dedo en los labios – no te haría daño, confía en mí.

-necesito ir al baño, jefe, necesito refrescarme la cara- dijo apartándose de él, se estaba acercando mucho ese señor.

-por supuesto, ven.

La condujo al aseo, le pasó una toalla limpia y cerró la puerta para que la dama tuviera privacidad.

Misao abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara, se miró al espejo, madre mía estaba hecha un asquito. Sus senos que sobresalían del escote tenían raspones y manchas de tierra. Respiro hondo y desvió la mirada a la ventana del cuarto de baño, era pequeña pero cabria por ahí seguro. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido consiguió abrirla. Saco su celular del bolsito rojo y se lo metió entre los senos, el maldito bolsito era una carga, mejor sería ir con las manos libres.

-señorita Makimachi, ¿se encuentra bien? – se escuchó a Aoshi desde detrás de la puerta.

-sí, sí, estoy bien, ¿le importa si me doy una ducha rápida? Estoy hecha un desastre.

-¿una ducha? ¿Va a desnudarse? – su voz sonó ronca, como si Aoshi estuviera sufriendo por algo, como si deseara estar a su lado y Misao pudo distinguir como arañaba la puerta desde el otro lado.

Misao encendió la ducha, se metió en la bañera no sin antes echarle el pestillo a la puerta para bloquear el paso, empezó a escalar por la ventana mientras se empapaba de agua caliente. Logro pasar al otro lado que daba al huerto de la cabaña. Era aterrador, estaba todo seco y muerto como si nadie hubiera estado allí en mucho tiempo, alejándose intentando hacer el mínimo ruido siguió una senda que no sabía muy bien donde conducía, solo esperaba que fuera una salida de ese horrible bosque. Una vez alejada de la cabaña empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Fueron unos tres minutos corriendo como una loca cuando escuchó un aullido que venía desde la cabaña, el aullido fue tan feroz que varios pájaros que descansaban en los arboles salieron despavoridos. Ya la había descubierto. Misao se detuvo y ante ella encontró lo que parecía ser un cobertizo. El sendero llevaba a un cobertizo, tal vez encontraría algo para defenderse.

Empujó la puerta hasta que cedió, estaba demasiado oscuro, con las manos temblorosas tomó de entre sus senos su teléfono celular y uso la luz a modo de linterna, había herramientas de campo todas oxidadas, vio al fondo un armario de madera, se apresuró a abrirlo: estaba lleno de escopetas y munición. En ese momento Misao pareció ver su salvación, tomó una y cogió algo de munición. La joven se detuvo ¿iba a matarlo? Entonces su vista se dirigió a una escopeta de dardos, había dardos tranquilizantes, su abuelo los usaba muy a menudo con osos, él la había enseñado a usarlo aunque nunca le gustara, ahora, tenía que agradecérselo.

Una vez cargada la escopeta y agarrando una bolsa vieja de cuero a modo de bolso bandolera lo llenó de dardos y se dispuso a salir de allí.

Al salir diviso la figura del señor Shinomori aguardando que saliera, pudo ver como sus ojos antes azules oscuros ahora brillaban verdes neón, los ojos del lobo. Su manos ya no eran humanas, sus dedos se habían alargado al igual que sus uñas y ahora su cabello parecía más largo que antes.

-Misao…- dijo mientras olisqueaba el aire mostrando sus caninos que ahora estaban muy desarrollados para ser de un humano.

Misao apuntó el arma en dirección a su jefe, Dios, iba a cumplir el sueño de todo trabajador mal pagado. Si se lo hubieran contado se hubiera reído, pero ese momento era el más aterrador de su vida le temblaba todo el cuerpo, por el miedo y por el frio.

-un paso más, señor Shinomori y le dejo noqueado y me hago un abrigo de piel con usted.

Pareció que ese tipo sonreía ahora de medio lado.

-eres como Okina– susurró.

Misao se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo y bajo un poco el arma, Shinomori aprovecho el descuido y desapareció de su campo visual apareciendo detrás de ella arrebatándola el arma.

-Misao… -dijo mientras agarraba a la chica por la cintura y posaba sus labios sobre los suyos.

La joven abrió los ojos de la impresión, quedó estática de la sorpresa, no sabía muy bien que hacer en ese momento, estaba muy asustada, sacó fuerzas de no se supo dónde y consiguió empujar la mole de músculos que era aquel tipo.

-¡suélteme degenerado! ¿Cómo se atreve? –gritó la muchacha furiosa.

-perdóname Misao, he querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acoso sexual? Puedo demandarle ¿sabe?

-si llegas viva a mañana, si, en teoría si podrías demandarme. – Aoshi torció su sonrisa.

Misao palideció en un segundo y vio que Aoshi cambiaba el semblante a preocupado.

-no, perdóname, Misao soy un poco… ¡estate quieta! no sé tratar a la gente. Llevo tiempo alejado de la vida de los humanos.

-usted es… no, ¡me niego a decirlo en voz alta y parecer una loca!-dijo tirándose del cabello

-Dilo Misao, vamos, ¿Qué piensas que soy yo? Eres una chica lista y perspicaz, ya te habrás dado cuenta. –la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco.

\- un…¿Licántropo?

-jajaja, un licántropo si, esperaba que dijeras el hombre lobo, eres una muchacha culta.- un halo de orgullo se mostró en sus ojos.

-¡está usted como una cabra!-consiguió empujarlo al fin- no se acerque maldito lunático.

En ese instante la luna salió de detrás de una nube solitaria y alumbro a los dos.

En cuanto la luna toco a Misao, esta experimento un picor horrible en sus propios dientes caninos.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo llevándose una mano a la boca.

Aoshi sonrió.

-Es puro instinto, eso pasa por dos cosas: te sientes en peligro y me quieres atacar o… estas delante del macho que anhelas sexualmente. Pero creo que es la primera opción, a mi pesar.

Misao lo miró aun con la mano en la boca sin comprender lo que le quería decir, hasta que cayó en la cuenta y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-mientes…-le vio negar con la cabeza - ¡mientes!

-a mí, me pica horrores – dijo el hombre mostrando sus largos colmillos pasándose la lengua por ellos- pero no es por miedo, te lo aseguro – dijo con sorna mientras la desnudaba con la mirada.

-¡deja de mentir! ¿Qué has querido insinuar?

-no insinúo nada… - Aoshi se fue acercando a ella.

La muchacha estaba tan aturdida que cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba a centímetros de ella ya era demasiado tarde, el hombre la alzó, se la echó al hombro y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña.

-¡suéltame monstruo !¡ Déjame en el suelo!¡Maldito psicópata!

-lo que tú quieras pequeña, pero te vienes conmigo.

La chica forcejeo y pateo a su raptor todo el camino de regreso a aquella cabaña de mala muerte. Aoshi no parecía inmutarse con nada, ella era como una muñeca entre sus manos, ese tipo siniestro y grande podía hacerle cualquier cosa. Estaba muerta de miedo. Escucho la puerta de la cabaña abrirse de una patada, aquel tipo no se andaba con chiquitas, parecía cabreado. Misao solo podía ver el suelo desde su posición, el hombre anduvo por el pasillo con toda la calma que pudo con la muchacha a su hombro, después subió unas escaleras de madera que crujían a cada paso, como si apenas pudieran soportar el peso de aquel hombre, giraron a la derecha y Aoshi abrió una puerta estrecha que daba a un cuarto un tanto basto y tétrico: una cama de muelles con un cabecero de forja antiguo y dos mesillas de noche aparentemente de los años 60. Dejó caer a Misao en la cama y los muelles chirriaron.

La joven miro a todos lados.

-joder ¿quién es tu decorador? merece que le peguen un tiro.

El hombre la miró y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-ya está muerto.

Misao se fue al lado extremo de la cama al ver que él se sentaba en ella y abría un cajón de la mesilla ¿Qué iba a sacar? ¿Unas esposas? Se tranquilizó al ver que sacaba una especie de libro y se lo acercó. Misao frunció el ceño sin entender y miró su extraño regalo: era un libro con las tapas de cuero, lo abrió despacio por la primera página, y no tardo en comprender que no era un libro, era un álbum de fotos. Misao se llevó las manos a la boca al reconocer a alguien muy querido en la primera fotografía.

-abuelo…

-sí. –dijo Aoshi arrimándose a la chica para contemplar también las fotos.

Estaba muy joven pero reconocería a su abuelo en cualquier parte y en cualquier época, siguió pasando páginas y vio a una mujer que ella no conocía, pero que se le asemejaba a ella misma, era preciosa. Aunque la foto era en blanco y negro podía adivinar que tenía ojos claros y bellos pero que escondían una tristeza que se salía de la fotografía.

-¿Quién..?

-tu abuela.

Misao dejó rodar una lágrima por su mejilla.

-no la conocí, murió después de dar a luz a mi padre.-vio que Aoshi asentía.

La Joven lo miró con curiosidad, parecía conocer su árbol genealógico mejor que ella misma ¿Qué era? ¿Su biógrafo? Siguió pasando páginas con anotaciones y fotos antiguas hasta que una le llamo su atención y sus manos le empezaron temblar. En una de las fotografías aparecía su abuelo con no más de unos 20 años de edad, acompañado de un chico alto y muy guapo, parecían los mejores amigos, ambos sonreían a la cámara haciendo el tonto. Misao miró al chico alto de la fotografía y miró a Aoshi, volvió a repetir este movimiento varias veces. Hasta ver que el empezaba a sonreír divertido.

-Te pareces... A tu abuelo. Bastante ¿no?

Aoshi negó con la cabeza.

-no es mi abuelo, soy yo.

Misao dejó caer el libro en la cama y se levantó de ella como si tuviera un resorte.

-¡vale, se acabó! ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? Y tú, ¡no deberías jugar con los antepasados de los demás!

-no estoy jugando ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas muchacha?

-¡mientes! – dijo la joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Aoshi se puso de pie, en esa pequeña estancia el abarcaba todo, era enorme y corpulento. La joven parpadeo varias veces al ver que él se despojaba poco a poco de su ropa, primero su camiseta negra, dejando ver su musculoso abdomen, y como si nada, se despojó de sus pantalones junto con los bóxer. Misao abrió los ojos como platos sin poder apartar la vista de semejante espectáculo. Ese hombre era un pecado andante. Su miembro que estaba relajado ya lucia enorme, no quería imaginárselo erguido y duro. La entre pierna de Misao empezó a cosquillear y sus caninos empezaron a picarle otra vez. Intento no parecer sorprendida. El chico salto hacia la cama y como si fuera a cámara lenta pudo ver como su cuerpo empezó a encoger y empezaba a salirle pelo negro por todos lados. Cuando cayó en la cama ya era el lobo negro que había perseguido a Misao en el bosque hasta la saciedad.

Se estuvieron observando en silencio unos minutos que al lobo le pareció eternos, la joven no decía palabra alguna, solo lo miraba.

-bueno, ¿ahora me crees? – dijo el lobo.

-¡hablas!

-claro que hablo, no soy un lobo común. – se empezó a rascar la oreja izquierda con la pata.

-en el bosque no me dijiste nada.

-no quería que te diera un paro cardiaco en nuestra primera cita. En realidad todo ha salido mal, se suponía que te quedarías en la cabaña conmigo y que tú y yo al estar solos…

-¿cita? ¿Qué cita?- Misao quería matarlo ahí mismo.

-bueno… - el lobo empezó a perseguirse el rabo un poco nervioso y luego volvió a sentarse sobre sus patas traseras- no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, el tiempo se me echaba encima, solo quedan dos días para la luna llena después de tus veintitrés cumpleaños.

Era cierto hacia poco más de una semana que Misao había cumplido los veintitrés, ¿pero qué pasaba con ello?

-¿y qué con ello?

-aun no lo entiendes… -el lobo suspiro y sus orejas cayeron apesadumbradas a ambos lados de la carita del lobo – Misao, tu abuela… pertenecía a mi manada de lobos.

Misao dejó caer ambas manos y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-tu abuelo era un cazador, sí, pero abandono su oficio al conocer a Suzu, tu abuela. Se enamoró locamente de ella y ella de él. Ambos huyeron a este pueblo porque el clan no toleraba que Suzu, la prometida al macho alfa de la manada se hubiera enamorado de un simple humano. El macho alfa persiguió hasta aquí a tus abuelos. En realidad… el solo quería hablar con tu abuelo y zanjar el asunto – vio que el lobo negaba con tristeza mientras relataba- no tuvo ganas de venganza al saber que Suzu había muerto al dar a luz a un bebe, pero uno de los integrantes del clan atacó al recién nacido y eso desato la ira del mejor cazador humano de todos los tiempos.

-espera, espera, espera. – Misao se masajeo las sienes, empezaba a tener jaqueca – el macho alfa, al que mi abuela estaba prometida eras tú ¿no?

Vio al lobo asentir mientras desviaba la mirada.

-ósea no puedes tener a la abuela, ¡y te vas a por la nieta! – dijo Misao levantándose del suelo aireada.

-no es eso, yo nunca quise a Suzu, solo me la impusieron. Era la hembra más bonita, de mejor pelaje, la mejor cazadora, la más veloz… pero yo no la amaba. Una noche en un festival que Suzu me hacía de acompañante le presente a Okina, y se gustaron, yo solo me aparte. Pero los demás machos me reclamaban que me pusiera en mi lugar, obviamente no iba a atacar a mi mejor amigo.

-¿quién atacó a mi papa?

-eso no importa, está muerto. Tu abuelo se hizo una alfombra con su piel.

Misao abrió la boca, recordaba esa alfombra de piel de lobo donde ella en invierno jugaba a las casitas de muñeca. Espeluznante.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama.

-continua por favor.

-tu abuelo enveneno liebres y cualquier cosa que pudiera servirnos de alimento, enveneno el agua donde bebíamos, puso trampas por todo el bosque, fue cazándonos uno a uno, con ayuda de otros lugareños hasta que finalmente quedé yo. Me perdonó la vida por nuestra vieja amistad, dijo que no quería volver a verme la jeta – dijo el lobo bufando – eres igual de deslenguada que él. Pasaron los años y decidí volver. Quería conocer a tu padre, otro lobo como yo, podíamos unir fuerzas pero… cuando llegue era demasiado tarde. Había muerto en un accidente de auto junto a su esposa. Visite a tu abuelo que estaba casi irreconocible, los humanos envejecen rápido. Nosotros más lento, pero morimos también de causas naturales o enfermedades, no somos inmortales.-respondió adivinando las preguntas que se formulaban en la cabeza de Misao- tu abuelo… me recibió de buena gana, pensaba que al verme me pegaría un tiro, pero no fue así, vio mi soledad en los ojos, me acaricio detrás de las orejas y me dijo ''no estás solo, ven'' entonces te vi, estabas en la mesa de picnic del jardín de atrás haciendo los deberes del instituto ''tiene dieciséis años, pero ya es toda una señorita'' me dijo tu abuelo, y era verdad. Nunca había olido nada igual, desprendías un olor especial, mis colmillos me picaban como nunca lo habían hecho por otra hembra. Pero tu abuelo me pidió que te dejara crecer, estudiar, que vivieras tu adolescencia tranquila, que cuando cumplieras los veintitrés años y el cambio se realizara podía venir a por ti, y si tú me aceptabas… el estaría encantado de entregarte a mí.

-¿entregarme? ¿Como si fuera una cosa? – Dijo Misao molesta- ¿y qué es eso del cambio? ¡Y si no soy como tú! ¡Mi abuelo y mi madre son humanos!

-no existen los híbridos en nuestra raza Misao, si uno de los progenitores es humano o naces lobo o naces muerto.

El corazón de Misao se paró un segundo recordando los dos abortos que sufrió su mama después de que ella naciera y como sus padres lloraban y se lamentaban por no tener más hijos.

-vamos Misao, has tenido que notar algo a medida que se acerca esta luna llena, tu oído se agudiza, tu olfato se vuelve más refinado, tu vista mejora.

Misao recordó como en la colina había olido dos esencias distintas y no eran de ella ni de Kaoru, y como hacía cinco días el oculista le había dicho que no sabía como pero ya se le había corregido el ojo vago y no tenía que llevar gafas.

-esto es una pesadilla.

-para mí es un sueño… - dijo Aoshi que volvió a convertirse en humano y rodeo a Misao por la espalda con sus fornidos brazos. – Ya no estoy solo… -una lagrima cayó en la mejilla de Misao, Aoshi estaba llorando, temblando como un niño – cincuenta años solo… pensaba que era el último de mi clan… pero te encontré… te encontré Misao.

El corazón de Misao se derritió ante semejante escena, se volvió para mirarle a los ojos olvidando que él estaba completamente desnudo. Llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha del hombre, secando con su pulgar una lagrima solitaria.

Los dientes caninos de Misao volvieron a picar, le tenía muy cerca, enteramente a sus pies. Nunca, se había sentido tan necesitada y deseada por un hombre como lo era para Aoshi Shinomori. Siempre que lo miraba se le aceleraba el pulso, pero siempre desdeñaba esos pensamientos al reconocer lo antipático que era, pero no era antipático… era tímido.

Había perdido muchas cosas en su vida, y estaba lleno de soledad. Igual que ella. Pero ella había tenido el amor de su abuelo, el calor de la familia. No podía compararse ambas soledades. Misao reflexiono al respecto si bien era cierto aquella historia, necesitaría de el para seguir adelante. Pero eso se vería más tarde. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de consolar aquel hombre que temblaba y rogaba por ella.

-no estás solo… - dijo al fin Misao mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de él.

Aoshi se hubiera esperado que su pequeña hubiera salido corriendo despavorida o se hubiera puesto a insultarle como la deslenguada que era, pero… aquel beso… aquel beso lo desarmó por completo. Con todo lo grande y fuerte que era se sentía pequeño y débil ante el encanto de aquella mujer.

Misao empujo al hombre haciéndole caer encima de la cama que chirrió ante el peso de él. La joven se puso encima a horcajadas con los ojos cerrados pasándose la lengua por los dientes.

-¿Misao? – pregunto a Aoshi el cual aún preocupado, no dejaba de desear arrancarle ese corsé y saborear todos los encantos que se asomaban por él.

Al fin los ojos de Misao se abrieron para mirarlo: ojos verde neón había remplazado al azul claro. Aoshi sonrió, no había dudas, era como él.

-Aoshi… me pican mucho…

-a mí también… -dijo Aoshi mostrándole los colmillos.

-pero yo no los tengo como tu… -los ojos de Misao volvieron a ser azules.

-pronto serán como los míos, pero seguro que más bonitos y coquetos.

Misao se inclinó un poco para verle mejor los colmillos y con el dedo índice se los tocó, para Aoshi eso era una tortura erótica, quería hincarle los dientes, morderla para someterla y hundirse en ella, pero claro, Misao había crecido en el mundo humano, seguramente si lo hiciera, Misao se asustaría y lo mandaría a la mierda. Tenía que olvidar todos los métodos de seducción de licántropo y ser más humano.

Misao dio un respingo al sentir un dedo masculino que le acariciaba por encima de la tela de sus braguitas, al inclinarse había levantado un poco el trasero y la faldita corta había dejado expuesta su intimidad.

-Aoshi… - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Vio el hambre de aquel tipo en sus ojos que la deseaba y no podía esperar más

-Misao, se mía.

El dedo de Aoshi seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo por encima de la telilla. Misao empezó a temblar.

-¡Aoshi! Tenemos que ir a buscar a Kaoru.- dijo apretando los dientes – está sola y muerta de medio en esa mansión.

-no.

Aquel no rotundo saco a Misao de su estado de excitación y la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿cómo qué no? – dijo con voz enojada.

-Kaoru no está sola. – Aoshi sonrió ante la cara de incógnita de Misao- ¿crees que iba a dejar a tu amiga sola y muerta de frio mientras yo intentaba conquistarte? Esta con un…amigo – eso ultimo no sonó convincente.

-¿Qué amigo?

\- un amigo mío, me dio su palabra de protegerla. Y créeme cuando un tipo como el da su palabra la cumple – Misao pareció relajarse.

-qué alivio… - dijo Misao desplomándose sobre Aoshi.

Aoshi la recibió de buena gana entre sus brazos. Aquella mujer era tan calentita… cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma del cabello de Misao. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los dientes torturadores de Misao mordisqueándole el cuello.

-¿Misao?

-¿no es así como juegan los lobos? –dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

\- no, no, yo te voy a enseñar lo que es jugar con un lobo…

De repente Misao se vio debajo de aquel tipo, que la había puesto debajo de el con un movimiento ágil y rápido.

Aoshi abrió la boca y mordió fuerte pero sin hacer daño en el cuello de Misao, la cual ahogo un gritito de sorpresa. Se sentirá tan indefensa debajo de él, podía notar los colmillos hincándose en su carne pero sin lastimarla. Aoshi separo su boca unos centímetros de la piel de Misao y lamio el cuello de la chica de arriba abajo para después volver a morderla pero esta vez en el hombro. Misao no puso evitar soltar una risita, le hacía cosquillas. El hombre se levantó apoyando su peso en su brazo izquierdo y observo a Misao a los ojos. Con la otra mano fue hacia el lazo del corsé y empezó a deshacerlo sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules expectantes de aquella jovencita.

Una vez quitado el lazo, el corsé se abrió a cada lado dejando los pechos jóvenes y firmes al descubierto, vio como el hombre se lamio los labios, un escalofrío hizo temblar a Misao.

Aoshi sonrió y volvió a coger a la muchacha con su gran fuerza. Tiró el corsé al suelo y volvió a colocar a Misao a horcajadas sobre él. Esta vez dejando a la altura de su cabeza los senos de la chica. Empezó el festín.

Misao se sentía como un juguete en las manos de aquel hombre, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. No entendía ese cambio de pose hasta que le vio sacar un poco la puntita de su lengua y empezó a lamer uno de los senos, la joven se agarró al cabello de Aoshi, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir y oír como el hombre lamia y succionaba el pecho con fuerza, oía como el lobo del interior del hombre gruñía de satisfacción.

Las manos grandes de Aoshi obligaron a Misao a bajar el trasero para que pudiera sentir su excitación, la tenía dura y firme, Misao podía notar como luchaba por traspasar la tela de sus braguitas, mientras Aoshi movía de abajo arriba las caderas. Misao odiaba quedarse quieta, entonces bajo un poco más las caderas y ella empezó a frotarse contra él, arrancando un gemido del chico que seguía dándose un festín con sus pechos.

-así… buena chica…

La fricción los estaba llevando al límite. Sobre todo a él que notaba como las braguitas de Misao se empapaban poco a poco, estaba casi lista para recibirle, la espera le estaba torturando.

Con un suave empujón hizo que Misao se incorporada un poco, la cual visto lo visto pensó que mejor era obedecer. Se lo estaba pensando en grande. Vio como el hombre empezó a deslizarse por la cama y por debajo de Misao, quedando esta con las piernas abiertas de rodillas en la cama y la cabeza de Aoshi entre ellas.

Misao se quiso morir ahí mismo al notar la respiración cálida de Aoshi empujar contra la tela de su ropa interior. Noto como el dedo índice del hombre volvió a acariciar de arriba abajo sobre la tela al mismo tiempo que la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Misao, ahora veras lo que es estar con un hombre como yo….

La joven le miró sin entender mucho, tampoco es que su cabeza estuviera ahora muy lucida. Misao gimió al ver a Aoshi mordisquear su intimidad por encima de la telilla ya empapada. Su cuerpo entero tembló.

-¿quieres que te quite las braguitas y te demuestre como usamos la lengua los de nuestra especie?- dijo al mismo tiempo que lamia la tela y tuvo que sujetar a Misao por el trasero porque la muchacha no dejaba de temblar.

-por dios… - la escucho decir y él sonrió.

Entonces el semblante de Aoshi cambio al ver a Misao subirse algo más la falda corta, mostrando su ropa interior por completo, unas deliciosas braguitas blancas de encaje con dos lazos de raso rojos a los lados, a Aoshi le pareció encantador, acorde con su vestuario, apretó los dientes, su miembro le dolía, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Entonces Misao hizo algo que lo termino de conquistar en aquel momento, deshizo los lazos de ambos lados de su deliciosa cadera que hizo que la braguita se le cayera encima de la cara. Aoshi se quitó la tela y observo la parte más íntima de aquella mujer que por fin estaba expuesta.

-vamos demuéstramelo, jefe – dijo Misao con un tonito de voz juguetona lo cual hizo sonreír al hombre.

-ven – dijo Aoshi-baja un poco más…

Misao lo obedecía sin rechistar y sintió un chispazo de electricidad al notar la fría punta de la lengua de Aoshi tantear su clítoris con suaves lametazos. Misao se agarró al cabecero de hierro forjado y cerró los ojos, la lengua iba y volvía como si fuera la lengua de un cachorro bebiendo agua. Inconscientemente Misao empezó a marcar el ritmo que quería con un movimiento acompasado con sus caderas.

Misao miro al techo, cerró los ojos y sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a hacer habló.

-¡jefe, para!

Aoshi se quedó muerto en ese instante ¿Qué parara? Sería la primera hembra en sus ciento veinte años de vida que le dijera que parara…

Observó a Misao que giro sobre si misma con cuidado de no lastimarlo y volvió a colocar su intimidad enfrente de la cara de su jefe que la miraba sin comprender, hasta que ella se agacho y tomo con una de sus manos el duro y grande miembro del hombre. Aoshi siseo con los ojos oscurecidos.

-voy a ganarme una subida de sueldo – bromeo la chica antes de meterse el pene en la boca.

Escucho un aullido lastimero de parte del hombre que tembló ante la humedad y el calor de la boca y garganta de la muchacha, nunca hubiera esperado semejante regalo de aquella hembra.

La cabeza de Misao subía y bajaba a veces lentamente y a veces con suma rapidez, de vez en cuando se sacaba el miembro de la boca para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, jugueteando un poco con el glande. Escuchaba suspirar a su jefe que había parado de lamerla a ella, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que Misao noto de improvisto como uno de los dedos de su jefe la penetro de golpe para salir con la misma rapidez y volver a entrar mientras la lengua del hombre retornaba al clítoris, los ojos de Misao se pusieron en blanco del puro placer que eso lo provocaba, nunca había hecho un 69 en su vida, pero estaba segura que lo volvería a repetir.

Aoshi estaba al borde del orgasmo al igual que Misao. Con un gruñido monstruoso tomo a Misao de nuevo como si de una muñeca se tratase y la tumbó en la cama mostrándole sus colmillos.

-hembra… no puedo aguantar más, voy a montarte.

Misao alzo una ceja, a veces a su jefe se le escapaba una manera de hablar muy arcaica y primitiva, supuso que entre los de su especie se hablaban así entre ellos. Sonrió y le quiso seguir el juego.

Aoshi vio cómo su hembra se levantó de la cama y se despojó al fin de la falda, quedándose totalmente desnuda, gruñó satisfecho.

-¿crees que voy a dejar que me la metas en una cama tan destrozada?- sabía que esa cama con la fuerza de Aoshi la iba a destrozar la espalda. Miro a Aoshi que la miraba ahora preocupante podía leer su cara de angustia ¿le iba a rechazar? por supuesto que no, solo quería jugar a la cacería – vamos atrápame lobito. – y dicho esto Misao salió corriendo de la habitación.

Aoshi contó cinco segundos antes de sonreír y para darla un poquito de ventaja.

Misao bajo las escaleras estrechas y se dirigió al salón, nunca había practicado sexo frente a una chimenea, y la alfombra del salón le parecía incluso más cómoda que aquella vieja cama. Al poco de entrar, ya tenía a Aoshi a su lado mordisqueándola el cuello.

-eres muy rápido – dijo ella riendo por las cosquillas.

-solo si la hembra lo merece.

\- oh, ¿es un cumplido?

-por supuesto.

Sin ningún otro comentario Aoshi la levanto del suelo y le dio un beso arrebatador a la muchacha para volverla a calentar.

Misao abandono su boca para mordisquearle la oreja y le susurró al oído...

-hazme tuya.

Los ojos de Aoshi se volvieron verdes neón al volver a observarla, vio que su mandíbula temblaba, Misao sintió que esas palabras habían sido el detonante para él.

Puso a la chica sobre la alfombra mullida y la colocó en cuatro. Misao nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, nunca había estado en esa postura, noto como aquel gigante se ponía detrás de ella y se inclinaba para tomar un pecho con sus manos y mientras le acariciaba uno de los pezones le susurró:

-déjame hacer Misao, y no intentes escapar de mi – le lamio la oreja y luego se la mordisqueo haciendo temblar a la chica- una vez que te meta la polla no quiero que te muevas, solo disfrútalo.

Misao giro un poco su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara sin comprender porque de repente sentía miedo de él. Pero todo se volvió en blanco con la primera estocada, Misao dio un gritito al sentirse invadida, se sentía invadida por el enorme miembro de Aoshi, se sentía llena por él.

-eres muy estrecha… - dijo Aoshi lamiéndole la espina dorsal. – yo te moldeare a mí.

Volvió a salir de ella por completo para empujar con más fuerza, Misao se mordió los labios, nunca había sentido nada igual, podía correrse en ese instante, empezó a notar como Aoshi ya colocado en su interior empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás para delante estampándose con su trasero, al principio lentamente degustando aquella cavidad estrecha y cálida, para después volverse más violentas las embestidas.

Misao se arqueo hacia él y Aoshi le tomo la barbilla con su mano izquierda mientras ambos se movían al unísono.

-no te muevas – le advirtió penetrándola con más ganas. - ¿sabes por qué lo digo? ¿Ya lo has notado? Si te resistes podría hacerte un desgarro.

Vio como unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Misao, no eran de dolor, era de placer. Misao era incapaz de mantener la cordura solo luchaba por acordarse de respirar mientras un calor eléctrico nacía de su entre pierna.

-eso es pequeña…

Un bracito de la chica rodeo la cabeza por detrás del hombre para agarrarle del cabello, iba a estallar.

-Ao… Aoshi… más rápido….

Aoshi sin salir de ella, se sentó en el suelo y la coloco sobre él, haciéndola que abriera más las piernas, la tomo de ambos muslos y empezó a subirla y bajarla con su fuerza descomunal, Ahora sí que era su muñequita, Misao solo pensaba en disfrutar de aquella fricción que la volvía loca, le daba igual en que postura la pusiera aquel tipo o que si el la manejara a su antojo.

-¿te gusta pequeña?

-Aoshi… - dijo Misao mordiéndose los labios – tu pene…

-si – dijo mientras la subía y bajaba con más rapidez – se ha hinchado, es normal en los caninos….

Misao cerró los ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás reposando en el hombro de Aoshi mientras él seguía moviéndola a su gusto. De repente abrió los ojos de golpe y lo observo, el cual la miraba con esos ojos de neón peligrosos pero con una pizca de perversión.

Misao no lo aguanto más, empezó a temblar y a convulsionarse debido al enorme orgasmo que le sobrevino. Aoshi se mordió los labios al notar las contracciones en la vagina de su hembra, la movió más rápido egoístamente para su placer, esa niña era suya, su hembra, y por fin la estaba montando. Volvió a tirarla sobre la alfombra a cuatro patas y la agarró de las caderas penetrándola muy duro y fuerte ignorando las suplicas de la chica que ya estaba agotada.

Un Aullido resonó por toda la cabaña, Aoshi se había derramado en su hembra.

Los ojos de Aoshi volvieron al azul oscuro normal, y sus caninos volvieron a su forma humana, tomando aire y sonriendo envuelto en sudor fue a observar a su mujer, cuando notó que la chica se había desmayado sobre la alfombra.

Misao abrió los ojos despacio y perezosa quitándose el cabello de la cara para ver a su alrededor, estaba en la cama vieja, totalmente arropada con dos o tres mantas, se despojó de ellas, tomo sus braguitas del suelo y se puso la camiseta negra de tirantes de Aoshi a modo de camisón.

-¿Aoshi? – susurro. No estaba con ella.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Últimamente se había vuelto muy sigilosa, se dirigió a las escaleras donde bajó un par de peldaños. La voz masculina de Aoshi llego a sus oídos a lo lejos, sus orejas se concentraron y notaron otra voz masculina, no tan grave como la de Aoshi pero muy armoniosa y sensual.

Miró la puerta de la calle abierta, supuso que estaban fuera charlando, ¿era conveniente salir? ¿O mejor se quedaba a esperar a Aoshi? Opto por lo segundo y se sentó en las escaleras a esperar mientras oía la conversación.

-¿Entonces…. Kaoru se ha escapado de la mansión? – Misao se puso de pie al oír a Aoshi.

-así es, creí cerrar toda la mansión para que no se escapara durante el día pero ella consiguió huir. El sol va a salir y no puedo ir tras ella, encuéntrala por favor y devuélvemela.-dijo aquella voz sensual y aparentemente preocupada.

-está bien, llevare a Kaoru de vuelta, seguro habrá ido en dirección al Auto iré hacia allí, por suerte mi esposa sigue durmiendo.

Misao parpadeo un par de veces ¿esposa? ¿Cuándo se habían casado? Entonces lo vio todo con claridad, ayer entre lo asustada que estaba, las emociones que sintió, la pasión y el deseo de sus instintos más salvajes no pudo pensar con claridad…

Aoshi la veía como una compañera de vida, la madre de sus ''cachorros''. Misao se pasó las manos por la cara y negó. Ella era muy joven aun, él era un viejo que había vivido muchas cosas, pero ella tenía que terminar estudios y quería un año sabático para sí misma al acabar la carrera… no quería una relación tan seria aun.

Volvió con todo el sigilo que pudo al cuarto, se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y tomo una decisión: se iba con Kaoru.

Saltó desde la ventana que aunque era segundo piso no estaba alto, y más con sus reflejos cada día más evolucionados. Corrió hacia el interior del bosque buscando una presa rápida, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando una liebre se cruzó en su camino, con una rapidez que a ella misma la sorprendió, tomo a la liebre entre sus manos. La muchacha se quitó sus braguitas y se la ató a la liebre al cuello.

-perdóname amiguito, pero necesito que distraigas a un lobo.

Dejó a la liebre libre, la cual corrió escondiéndose en el bosque, Misao tomó tierra húmeda del roció de la mañana y empezó a embadurnarse con él toda la piel, era lo más asqueroso que había hecho en su vida, pero necesitaba disimular su olor. Escuchó un aullido rasgado por el dolor que provenía de la cabaña, estaba aprendiendo a distinguir los diferentes tipos de aullidos y este era de pena, Aoshi ya habría descubierto que no estaba.

Se encogió bajo el hueco de un árbol al mismo tiempo que vio pasar al lobo negro que paró un momento y olisqueo el aire, Misao rezó en silencio agazapada y temblorosa. El lobo volvió a aullar y salió corriendo por donde se había ido la liebre dos minutos antes.

Al llegar a su viejo auto blanco pudo ver a su amiga Kaoru intentando arrancarlo y la escucho gritar un aleluya cuando lo consiguió, Kaoru se fijó entonces en ella y salió del auto corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Misao! ¡Creí que te había perdido para siempre!

Misao se echó a llorar, su amiga tenía que haber pasado mucho miedo al ver que ella no volvía a la mansión, mientras que ella egoístamente, se lo estaba pasando de fábula con su jefe.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué haces con una Yukata? ¿Y tú disfraz?

-¿y tú?.. ¿Por qué estas desnuda? ¿De quién es esa camiseta? ¿y porque estas rebozada en barro?

Misao recordó de lo que estaban huyendo y maldijo su estupidez.

-súbete al auto Kaoru ya tendremos tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto, dejaron el bosque atrás, mirando de vez en cuando a los árboles que ya estaban lejos, esperando ver a alguien que nunca apareció. Ambas tenían mucho que contarse, pero ninguna de los dos admitiría jamás, que en ese bosque, ambas, dejaron abandonado su corazón.

 **¿FIN?**

 **Si queréis una continuación, hacédmelo saber con vuestros reviews. gracias.**

 **LadyMukuge**.


End file.
